En esta alfombra
by Itachi Akihiko
Summary: un regalo para lilycobain/ Sasuke esta profundamente enamorado de su mejor amiga hinata, este esta dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos, pero la llegada de un apuesto joven a la vida de la ojiperla hará que sasuke tome medidas desesperadas para obtener el amor de la chica. ¿como hacer que su amiga se fijara en el, siendo que esta es perseguida y acosada por ambos sexos?
1. Un beso y un pretendiente

holi ^/_\^/ he vuelto, ahora con un sasuhina :D

esta historia esta dedicada a lilycobain por su apoyo en mi fic sasunaru y por que soy su fan xD

como todos saben Naruto no es de mi propiedad si lo fuera Itachi estaría vivo T.T, pero no es de Masashi Kishimoto.

sin mas preámbulos a leer!

Capítulo 1: un beso y un pretendiente.

Era una fría noche de invierno las calles estaban desiertas y los autos que pasaban eran escasos, un joven de cabello negro se dirigía a la residencia Hyuga donde lo esperaba su mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga, al llegar a la puerta de la casa toco un par de veces luego de unos segundos esta se abrió revelando la figura de una mujer de 24 años de edad, cabello negro y ojos perlados, esta se hizo a un lado para que el azabache pudiera entrar; estando dentro de la residencia sasuke se quitó su chamarra y bufanda, quedando solo con sus jeans negros y su playera negra de nirvana.

Tomo asiento en el amplio sillón y espero a que Hinata llegara, está ya regresaba con un par de tazas de chocolate, le entrego una y comenzó a beber lentamente aquel líquido.

–dime Hinata ¿qué es lo que querías hablar con migo?- esta solamente apretó la taza que estaba en sus manos.

-yo…quería decirte que…..- no dijo más, sasuke estaba preocupado, Hinata nunca tartamudeaba al hablarle, además se encontraba el hecho de que estaba muy sonrojada, se levantó de su asiento, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo saldría bien, que podía confiar plenamente en él; pero no pudo lograr su cometido ya que un enorme perro blanco se abalanzo contra él.

-¡AKAMARU!- grito Hinata al ver como el perro comenzaba a morder a sasuke en el brazo y torso, tomo a Akamaru por el collar y como pudo lo encerró en el cuarto de lavado, luego de hacer esto rápidamente fue a auxiliar a sasuke.

–sasuke te encuentras bien- el pelinegro dio un gruñido como respuesta y comenzó a levantarse.

–maldito perro, esto no se quedara así- Hinata vio que sasuke tenía múltiples heridas, se levantó y fue a la cocina al regresar trajo consigo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tomo asiento enfrente de él y comenzó a limpiar las heridas

– no sé qué paso Akamaru siempre es muy tranquilo- soltó Hinata terminando de vendar el brazo de sasuke.

–pues yo vi lo contrario, de seguro el pulgoso de su dueño lo entrena en secreto para atacarme- Hinata rio por lo bajo, sabia cuanto le gustaba a sasuke insultar a su amigo Kiba la verdad no sabía porque Akamaru había actuado de esa manera, desde que el Inuzuka le pidió que lo cuidara mientras se iba de viaje, se había comportado obediente y tranquilo, incluso cuando varios de sus amigos habían ido a la casa se comportó bien, pero extrañamente veía a sasuke y lo atacaba.

Sasuke observaba detenidamente a Hinata sus finas facciones la hacían ver como un ángel, al igual que su piel blanca y ojos perlados, desde hace mucho tiempo que estaba enamorado de ella, pero esta no daba indicios de que sintiera lo mismo; vio su largo cabello negro azulado y después sus labios, esos que siempre lo tentaban para que los probara, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir los dedos de Hinata en su torso, dirigió su mirada hacia las manos de esta y efectivamente, le estaba limpiando la herida que tenía en la zona afectada.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente el maldito perro había rasgado su hermosa playera de nirvana, mataría a ese desgraciado animal, intento levantarse para ir y darle una paliza al can pero las delicadas manos de Hinata lo detuvieron, trataba de limpiarle por completo la herida pero la playera se lo impedía, sasuke se la quitó para que esta tuviera más acceso a la herida, la pelinegra al ver el bien formado torso del Uchiha enrojeció hasta las orejas.

–listo ahora puedes limpiar la herida con más facilidad- luego de decir aquello cruzo sus piernas y puso sus manos detrás de él.

Hinata estaba muy avergonzada, no solo Akamaru ataco a sasuke sino que también este se quitaba la playera frente a ella como si nada, lentamente empezó a pasar el trapo por la herida temiendo hacerle daño a sasuke, pasaron varios minutos y luego de que Hinata le pusiera una venda levanto la mirada para encontrándose con unos ojos opuestos a los de ella estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, sasuke aprovecho la confusión de Hinata y comenzó a romper con toda distancia para posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

La ojiperla asombrada por lo que estaba pasando, su amigo la estaba besando y ella no hacía nada para detenerlo es más le estaba correspondiendo; después de varios minutos ambos se separaron lentamente, Hinata rápidamente comenzó a guardar todo en el botiquín

–iré a traerte algo de ropa- se levantó y empezó a subir las escaleras.

El azabache estaba perplejo jamás pensó que se atrevería a besar a la mujer de sus sueños, pero realmente había sucedido estaba muy feliz y algo confundido por la repentina actitud de la Hyuga, se levantó de aquella espantosa alfombra, aún recordaba el día en que el Inuzuka se la obsequio a Hinata sabía de antemano que el maldito perro tenia dobles intenciones para con ella.

Pero aquello terminaría pronto le cortaría el pazo al pulgoso y se le declararía a Hinata, además tenía la ventaja de que este se encontrara de viaje.

La heredera Hyuga bajo con un par de playeras que le pertenecían al azabache, ya que en varias ocasiones se había quedado a dormir en su casa le entrego las prendas y tomo asiento enfrente de él, por otro lado el uchiha se puso la playera y observo detenidamente a Hinata, esta no le dirigía la mirada en ningún instante.

-oe Hinata….tu…- pero no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que tocaron el timbre, la pelinegra rápidamente se levantó de su lugar y fue a recibir a la persona que tocaba.

Sasuke dio un gruñido cuando escucho la voz de un hombre e instintivamente se levantó del sillón y dio pasos largos hacia la entrada; pudo observar como en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba un joven de su misma edad cabello plateado y desordenado, tez blanca y ojos verdes, vestía un pantalón negro, camiseta blanca acompañada de un chaleco y saco negro.

En el punto de vista femenino el intruso era muy atractivo pero en el de sasuke era un horrible ser con cara de trapeador, su furia se intensifico cuando le dijo algo a Hinata y esta se sonrojo.

La ojiperla volteo al sentir la presencia de sasuke vio que tenía cara de pocos amigos y eso la asusto.  
-Hina acaso no me vas a presentar a tu invitado- dijo el peli plata posando su mano en el hombro de la mencionada, sasuke estaba que echaba humo como se atrevía a llamarla de ese modo ni siquiera el siendo su amigo de la infancia le decía así le borraría esa sonrisa de un puñetazo.

\- así lo olvidaba Kinoe él es sasuke, sasuke él es Kinoe mi compañero de clase y mejor amigo- el oji jade se acercó a él y le extendió la mano

-un placer conocerte sasuke me llamo Kinoe Janganshi- el azabache de mala gana le estrecho la mano.

–el placer es mío yo soy sasuke uchiha- luego de esto le dedico una sonrisa fría y arrogante, después de varios minutos ambos rompieron el contacto, Kinoe volteo a ver a Hinata y le sonrió

–Hina planeas acompañarme o me cancelaras por tercera vez.- la pelinegra miro a Kinoe y luego a sasuke este se encontraba furioso e indignado, podía verlo en su rostro

–etto…Kinoe-san…como podrá ver tengo visitas así que será mejor que lo pospongamos- el peli plata dio un resoplido y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

-está bien Hina pero mañana no acepto un no como respuesta y me deberás un favor- le dijo esto muy cerca de su rostro, sasuke no aguanto aquello y lo separo de Hinata tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta aquel cara de trapeador estrellándolo contra la pared.

Notas de autora:

chan...chan...CHAN... jajaja xD

uff creo que los celos de sasuke son peligrosos 0/.\0 el pobre kinoe ni le hizo nada jajajaja XD

la verdad este es mi segundo fic, asi que no soy muy buena, aun que si me gustaría agradecerle a lilycobain (otra vez -.-) por su apoyo y también a mi editora y amiga Sarai.

Si les gusto dejen Reviews y si no ps igual xD

hasta el próximo cap n.n/

hasta el próximo capitulo amantes del sasuhina


	2. Celos, socios y hermanos

holi, he vuelto con una bella actualización

bueno como todos saben Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

sin mas preámbulos a leer.

Capítulo 2: celos, socios y hermanos.

Era un día nublado y se veía que pronto comenzaría a nevar, nuestro pelinegro amigo se encontraba en la oficina de su hermano mayor Itachi, ahora jefe de la compañía de ingeniería mecánica más importante de todo Japón ya que hace varios años su padre Fugaku uchiha sufrió un inexplicable paro cardiaco mientras estaba en una junta del consejo.

Los doctores afirmaron que fue a causa del estrés y la sobredosis de cafeína en su sistema, ya habían pasado 3 años desde la muerte de su padre, sasuke e Itachi cuidan de su madre siendo ella la más afectada pero al paso de los años lo fue superando.

Sasuke se encargaba de que su hermano no terminara como su padre, evitaba a toda costa que tomara café en exceso y que no durmiera lo suficiente, para esto de vez en cuando le ayudaba con el papeleo pendiente y asistía a las aburridas juntas de consejo para que Itachi descansara, pronto terminaría la carrera y subiría al puesto de vicepresidente, Pero el día de hoy no estaba de humor cosa que Itachi supo en cuanto lo vio

–que pasa sasu-chan te vez muy frustrado y enfadado, ¿pasa algo?- el azabache negó con la cabeza y tomo asiento en uno de los muebles que había en la oficina.

-no pasa nada tachi es solo que…hmp-el pelilargo se levantó de su silla y se puso alado de sasuke

–vamos sasuke sabes que puedes confiar en mi- luego de decir esto puso su mano en el hombro del menor este dio un resoplido.

–tuve una pelea con Hinata- Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido el uchiha mayor estaba enterado del amor de sasuke hacia Hinata

–bueno y esta vez porque la pelea, estoy seguro de que fueron tus celos, ¿o me equivoco?- el azabache solo cruzo los brazos y dio un gruñido.

Itachi solo atino a reírse a carcajadas de antemano este sabía que todas las peleas que sasuke tenía con la Hyuga eran por los incontrolables celos del menor de los uchiha.

-tachi no te rías esto es serio….necesito tu a ayuda- el nombrado paro de reír y miro a su hermano

–dime, exactamente que paso- sasuke guardo silencio y se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

_Flashback _

_Sasuke separo a Kinoe de Hinata tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta y acto seguido estrellándolo contra la pared, ante esto el peli plata sonrió de lado haciendo que el azabache se enfadara aún más._

_ –que pasa uchiha te molesta el que hable con Hina- el nombrado hizo más fuerte el agarre llegando casi a estrangularlo._

_–si me molesta y mucho- escupió el ojinegro molesto._

_–hmp no veo el porqué de tu molestia si solamente eres su amigo, además no le he faltado el respeto a Hinata-san, así que quítame las manos de encima_-

_Luego de decir esto Kinoe de un rápido movimiento aparto las muñecas de su cuello, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la derecha y se posicionaba tras de él, sasuke no supo cuándo o como sucedió, solo sintió que su rostro se estrellaba en la pared y su mano era estrujada en su espalda, en un intento por defenderse el azabache dio un codazo en la cara de Kinoe, sasuke aprovecho esto para zafar su muñeca y abalanzarse contra el peli plata._

_Estando encima de este sasuke se disponía a golpearlo brutalmente en el rostro, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo_.

_–DETENGANSE- ambos la miraron y ella prosiguió._

_–dejen de pelear, parecen dos animales en celo ¡por kami!- sasuke se quitó de encima de Kinoe mientras este se levantaba y acomodaba su camisa, Lentamente Kinoe se acercó a Hinata y miro al azabache luego hizo una reverencia_

_–lamento mi deplorable comportamiento hacía con el uchiha aunque él lo haya comenzado- levanto el rostro para observar el de la mujer, el moreno miraba irritado la escena pero ni hizo movimiento alguno._

_-no Kinoe-san sé que no era tu intención lastimar a sasuke pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir entendido- el joven peli plata asintió y le sonrió cálidamente a Hinata, lo que ocasionó que esta se sonrojara._

_–te llamare para confirmar la cena de mañana ¿está bien?- la oji perla asintió, Kinoe le dio un gran abrazo a Hinata como despedida seguido de un beso en su mejilla._

_–hasta mañana Hina- luego de decir esto el oji jade se marchó de la residencia Hyuga, mientras tanto ambos azabaches se encontraban en un ambiente tenso._

_–sasuke será mejor que acabes con esto de los celos o terminaremos rompiendo nuestro lazo de amistad-dijo Hinata en un tono serio y seco, acto seguido dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina._

_El uchiha la observo de cerca y supo que estaba muy molesta, más de lo normal dio un largo suspiro y se acercó a ella, odiaba cuando se enojaba con el pero no podía culparla tenía todo el derecho de estarlo admitía que se había comportado como un total imbécil, pero simplemente cuando vio a ese tipo muy cerca de Hinata exploto de celos y rabia, pudo observar como la Hyuga lavaba unos trastes con mucho c_oraje.

_El pelinegro se acercó cautelosamente a la oji luna para quedar tras de ella y abrazarla, esta se tensó un poco cuando sintió las fuertes manos del recorrer su cintura y su barbilla reposada en su hombro. _

_–sasuke, así no conseguirás que te perdone, por favor suéltame- pero este no hizo caso y siguió recorriendo con sus manos el abdomen de Hinata._

_–no puedo evitarlo, sabes lo furioso que me pongo cuando otro hombre te coquetea- dijo cerca del oído, acto seguido dio un pequeño beso en el cuello de la pelinegra._

_Hinata tembló y jadeo por el repentino acto del Uchiha, pero no dejaría que un abrazo y un beso la convencieran y así dando media vuelta aparto a sasuke de ella._

_–escúchame bien sasuke Uchiha, si quieres volver a verme o tan siquiera hablarme tendrás que disculparte- el azabache miro serio a Hinata, no tenía otra opción más que aceptar las condiciones de esta y bajarle un poco a su orgullo._

_ -Hinata yo…te pido…disculpas…por mi patético comportamiento- vio como la Hyuga daba un suspiro y tocaba sus sienes._

_–de acuerdo te perdono, pero aun no estas totalmente libre de tu falta, tienes que pedirle disculpas a Kinoe ya que él fue el más afectado- sasuke dio un gruñido_.

_–ni loco le pediría una disculpa a ese cara de trapeador- Entonces Hinata con el ceño fruncido hizo a un lado a sasuke y fue a recostarse al mueble._

_–bien has lo que te venga en gana, ahora solo te pido que te retires de mi casa, ya es tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar- dijo rascándose los ojos y dando un largo bostezo, el moreno intento acercarse por segunda vez pero Hinata se lo impidió._

–_ni se te ocurra sasuke, lo mejor es que salgas de mi casa y no vuelvas hasta que te disculpes con Kinoe- sasuke dio un chasquido y molesto tomo se chaqueta saliendo de la residencia Hyuga._

Fin del _flashback_

Salió de sus cavilaciones al ver como su hermano movía su mano de un lado a otro enfrente de su cara.

–tierra llamando a sasuke, ¿estás ahí hermano?- este parpadeo varias veces y volteo a ver a Itachi

–creí que te había perdido, dime ¿Por qué te peleaste con Hinata-san?- el uchiha menor dio un bufido y le contó a su hermano lo sucedido hace una semana atrás.

-vaya así que ese es el problema, bien sasuke solo me queda desearte buena suerte jajajaja- así Itachi comenzó a reírse a carcajadas por segunda vez.

–tachi…te dije que lo tomaras enserio- refunfuñó sasuke al ver como su hermano se sobaba la pansa y secaba una lagrima.

–gomen sasu-chan pero no te deseaba suerte con lo de Hinata, sino por la junta de presentación empresarial que tienes en 15 min, espero y no le causes problemas a Ebisu-san- luego de esto Itachi tomo a sasuke de los hombros y lo sacó de su oficina.

–aquí están los papeles, dales una repasada y sabrás que trata esa estúpida junta, iría yo pero por el momento me encuentro muy fatigado- dijo sobándose los hombros y dándole en la mano un folder junto con un par de documentos.

–tachi esto es demasiado, se supone que yo debería lidiar con el consejo no con nuevas empresas- dio un chasqueo, no podía hacer más que ayudarle por el bien de su hermano.

–está bien tachi te ayudare, pero me deberás un favor- el uchiha mayor le revolvió los cabellos y le sonrió cálidamente.

–de acuerdo sasu-chan- sasuke aparto la mano de su cabeza ya que detrás de él escucho varios chillidos y suspiros.

Al darse vuelta pudo ver como varias empleadas gritaban cosas como: "eso es amor entre hermanos", "Itachi se ve tan sexy", "la sonrisa de Itachi hace que me derrita" y "sasuke-sama se ve tan mono sonrojado kyaa" este último comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

–NO SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAN DE ESTAR TRABAJANDO- dijo sasuke irritado y así todas las empleadas sonrojadas y algunas con hemorragias nasales salieron corriendo directo a sus escritorios para seguir trabajando.

Sasuke volteo a ver a su hermano y este reía por lo bajo, el uchiha mayor entro a su oficina para descansar, mientras que el moreno caminaba a la sala de conferencias en el camino leyó los conceptos básicos y lo que comercializaba la empresa que necesitaba de su ingeniería, pero al leer el nombre del dueño de dicha empresa tuvo un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho.

–esto debe ser una broma- al entrar a la sala de conferencias se encontró con un oji jade arreglado varios papeles.

–oh sasuke-san es una sorpresa verlo aquí, bueno ni tanto después de todo esto es Reikai Industries- dijo Kinoe sarcásticamente.

notas de autora: oh pobre sasuke y esas locas fangirl acosando a los hermanos. quisiera agradecerle inmensamente por su apoyo a:

lilycobain

AntoniaCifer

Blacklady Hyuuga

P.D: si les gusto dejen reviews y sino ps igual xD


	3. Conflictos y veredictos

hola a todos, he vuelto perdonen la demora pero la inspiración ne abandono u.u pero la recupere xD

bueno varios de ustedes me dijeron que no entendían los diálogos y me pidieron que los separara, ps ya lo hice.

espero que les guste esta nueva redacción

como todos saben naruto no me pertenece sino a masashi kishimoto

sin mas a leer. Ò^Ó/

._.

._.

El pelinegro entro a la sala de conferencias no perdió de vista al oji jade en ningún momento, ambos se miraban con odio y fuego, no fue hasta que Ebisu le hablo a sasuke

\- sasuke-sama llego un poco tarde, lo cual me sorprende viniendo de usted- el moreno no dijo nada y tomo asiento, Kinoe veía divertido todo y opto por repetir la situación actual dado que el uchiha no se encontraba cuando hablo frente al consejo.

\- bueno como les había dicho, mi padre no se podrá presentar ya que tuvo que resolver un asunto personal por lo que me envío a mi siendo el legítimo heredero de Biotech- el oji jade comenzó a dar un discurso sobre los proyectos que tenían en mente, lo que habían logrado, las investigaciones que llevaban a cabo, los productos que desarrollaron etc.

El consejo oían fascinados los beneficios que obtendrían si apoyaban a Biotech, mientras que Sasuke solo veía la boca del peli plata moverse, no estaba poniendo atención a todo lo que este decía jamás le había pasado eso, por lo regular era muy atento por muy aburrida que fuera la conversación siempre escuchaba y analizaba lo dicho.

Pero el día de hoy no estaba al cien y menos con el baka cara de trapedor dando la conferencia, luego de varios minutos a duras penas pudo poner atención, escucho decir al trapeador que necesitaban de su ingeniería para desarrollar un corazón y pulmón artificial, y continuar con sus investigaciones sobre la cura del cáncer de mama y otras enfermedades virales.

Estaba consciente de que debía disculparse con el pero no heriría su orgullo, así que le aria la vida imposible y sabía perfectamente cómo, luego de que Kinoe termino de hablar Ebisu se acercó al azabache y le susurro

–Bien, ¿qué es lo que opina al respecto sasuke-sama?- este solo entrelazo sus dedos y dio un leve suspiro

-no habrá ningún acuerdo, no le daré de mi ingeniería a Biotech- dijo el uchiha secamente.

-pero Sasuke-sama estaremos perdiendo una buena ganancia- dijo un anciano al pelinegro, este hizo caso omiso a las palabras de este.

-no me interesa, he dicho que no- todos en la sala guardaron silencio no fue hasta que Kinoe hablo

\- diga me sasuke es acaso que no le gusto mi presentación, o es que no quedo claro a que vine- ambos jóvenes se miraron era una batalla que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, el moreno sonrío de lado

-claro que escuche su presentación y se a que vino señor Janganshi, pero como ya he dicho no pondré en su disposición ninguna de mi ingeniería-

Ebisu veía preocupado la batalla que se llevaba a cabo entre los dos jóvenes, nervioso se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la fuente de sodas que había en la sala, temblando se tomó una pastilla y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje a Itachi -"espero y no tarde, sino sasuke echara a perder 6 meses de esfuerzo"- pensó el de lentes obscuros enviando el mensaje al mayor de los uchiha.

**Mientras tanto en la oficina:**

Itachi se encontraba dormido en el sillón dio un brinco al sentir su móvil vibrar provocando que se cayera del mueble, el peli largo tomo el celular y reviso el mensaje que le había llegado, era de Ebisu rápidamente leyó el contenido " Itachi te necesito es de vida o muerte, tu hermano quiere echar a perder las acciones que con mucho trabajo conseguimos" sin más el pelinegro se levantó, tomo su abrigo y se encamino a la sala de conferencias.

En la oficina todo estaba tenso mientras los jóvenes discutían con elaboradas argumentaciones, los ancianos sudaban frió, estos sabían lo bueno que era sasuke para defender sus ideas de forma convencional, probablemente el peli plata se daría por vencido y todas sus acciones se fueran al carajo por un capricho del uchiha menor.

Pero cuando creían que todo estaba perdido Itachi llego como un rayo de luz para los pobres ancianos y Ebisu, el peli largo camino tranquilamente hasta quedar alado de su pequeño hermano

–Otouto creo que a partir de aquí yo me hare cargo de las negociaciones, si lo deseas puedes ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco- sasuke solamente se levantó del asiento de su hermano y tomo la silla que se encontraba alado de el

–estoy bien así Itachi- dijo cruzando los brazos y dándole una mirada de odio a Kinoe, este solo sonrió y miro al mayor de los uchiha.

–es un placer conocerlo en persona Itachi-san, mi nombre es Kinoe Janganshi y vengo a representar a la empresa Biotech- dijo el oji jade, Itachi miro a sasuke y luego al Janganshi ahora sabía por qué las rabietas y comportamiento de su Otouto.

Frente a él se encontraba el archirrival de su hermano, Itachi dio un resoplido y puso de lado todo lo personal y sentimental tomando una actitud profesional

–dígame Kinoe-san ¿porque está aquí usted y no Hiei?- pregunto tajante el mayor, el nombrado se tensó un poco por la fría mirada y mortífera de ambos uchiha

–mi padre no pudo venir porque tuvo que resolver un asunto personal, y me ofrecí para tomar su lugar- Itachi no dijo nada, tomo los papeles que horas antes le había dado a sasuke y comenzó a leerlos mientras Kinoe volvía a repetir la conferencia (otra vez xD).

Luego de varias horas Itachi aceptó la oferta de Biotech pronto le enviaría la ingeniería que los Janganshi necesitaran para sus investigaciones, Kinoe sonriente miro a sasuke y salió de la sala, el moreno hecho una furia se disponía a salir de aquel lugar pero la voz de su hermano hizo que se detuviera

–Escucha sasuke, sabes que lo hice por el bien de la empresa y tenía un acuerdo con su padre, además si quieres volver a ver a Hinata tienes que disculparte con el Janganshi- el azabache solamente salió de la oficina dejando a Itachi solo.

Kinoe iba caminando por un pasillo que daba hacia el elevador, entro en este y justo cuando estaban por cerrarse alguien entro en último momento observo a su acompañante grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a sasuke uchiha a un lado de él.

–Vaya sasuke porque tanta prisa ¿vas a ir a ver a alguien?- este no contesto; luego de 15 min el elevador paro y las puertas se abrieron el peli plata salió y el moreno lo imito, pero antes de dar un paso más el uchiha hablo.

–escucha no sé quién te creas, pero lamento lo de hace unas semanas, esto lo estoy haciendo por Hinata no por que quiera- escupió mordazmente sasuke.

Kinoe volteo su rostro para poder ver al moreno –te perdono sasuke- este siguió su camino no sin antes detenerse y decir.

-oh y sasuke no te acerques a Hinata, ella es mía- dijo el peli plata autoritaria mente y con esto se retiró dejando a un uchiha hecho una furia, este simplemente subió de nuevo al elevador y partió a su oficina.

Luego de que terminara de arreglar el papeleo, bajo al estacionamiento y subió a su auto último modelo, estando en la carretera tomo su teléfono y llamo a Hinata, después de varios intentos por fin contesto.

-hola sasuke- dijo Hinata al otro lado de la línea

-Hinata, llamaba para saber si querías salir esta noche- sasuke se encontraba nervioso y no sabía porque.

-etto…. La verdad es que No puedo- el uchiha tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

-vamos….. hasta me he disculpado con tu compañero, voy camino a tu casa-

-no… sasuke…. No es por eso si no que…..Salí con Kinoe-san – el uchiha sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho y que pronto colapsaría.

-de acuerdo, como quieras – dijo fríamente el uchiha

-no…. Sasuke…. Espera….- el moreno no la dejo terminar y rápidamente corto la llamada, apretó fuertemente el teléfono para luego lanzar lo, aun sentía esa ira incontrolable y la opresión en su pecho.

Estaciono su carro en la cochera de su casa, no tenía ganas de ir a su departamento así que fue con su madre; aparte de que debía supervisar que estuviera bien, salió de su coche y entro a la casa, al estar adentro pudo observar como su madre se encontraba sentada en el sofá cerca la chimenea hablando animada mente por teléfono.

-estoy en casa- dijo el uchiha desanimadamente.

-oh bienvenido a casa sasu-chan- dijo sonriente la mujer para luego volver a la línea y decir un "hablamos luego" y colgar.

-dime hijo que te trae por aquí?- sasuke alzo una ceja y suspiro

-vine a ver como estabas, aparte de que no quiero ir a mi apartamento- aflojo su corbata y se quitó el saco, comenzó a masajearse el cuello estaba totalmente exhausto tanto física como psicológica mente.

-te vez muy cansado, por que no tomas un baño y te vas a dormir, así te sentirás mejor- dijo con cariño la morena –oh es que quieres que te lea un cuento para dormir- bromeo la mujer.

-okaa-san ya estoy grande para ese tipo de cosas- dijo sarcásticamente sasuke.

-solo bromeaba, tu cuarto esta igual que como lo dejaste- afirmo la uchiha y dándole palmaditas a sasuke.

El moreno beso la frente de su madre y se fue a su cuarto, la verdad era que últimamente esta se estaba comportando algo raro, ¿Por qué seria? Se preguntó sasuke, dejando de lado esos pensamientos entro a su antigua habitación todo estaba exactamente como lo dejo hace 3 años, dejo su saco en la cama y comenzó a llenar la bañera, al tiempo que se desvestía. Entro en el agua y su cuerpo de tenso al contacto con el agua, estaba realmente confundido no sabía si dejar de ver a Hinata por un tiempo o ir a su casa hablar con esta, estaba optando por la primera pero el solo recordar las palabras de ese baka hizo que su decisión cambiara.

No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, esta sería la última vez que dejaría que se saliera con la suya, terminando de ducharse y cambiarse, se tumbó en su cama y durmió con un pensamiento en mente "enamorare a Hinata Hyuga a como dé lugar".

Notas de autora:

que les ha parecido la redacción!? se entiende mas ?

bueno, bueno, tenia una pregunta que hacerles. ¿que pareja le pondrían a mikoto? necesita algo de compañía xD pero la verdad no se con quien ponerlo u.u se aceptan sugerencias :D

muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un review o como favorito :D

Prometo no tardar con la conti debo aprovechar mis vacaciones al máximo xD

si les gusto dejen reviews y si no ps igual.

hasta el próximo cap bye 0/^\0/


	4. Errores y un club de fans

Hola a todos he regresado de mi eminente desaparición, se que fue demasiado tiempo el que me ausente y muchos se preguntaran el porque ._.?

La verdad que son un montón de cuestiones y ps para que tanto rollo mareador, lo importante es que he regrese y con nuevos proyectos hard *¬* por venir.

Aparte de que voy a estar actualizado más seguido.  
Como todos saben Naruto no me pertenece, es de kaguya ⌒u⌒ digo...digo...de Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin mas ha leer. Ò^Ó/  
._.

._.  
En un elegante restaurante se encontraba un joven peli plata sentado en la mesa, esperando a que su acompañante regresara del baño, ahora que lo pensaba estaba demorado demasiado, tomo la copa de vino y lentamente bebió el líquido. Aun no podía creer que estuviera teniendo una cita con la chica más bella de toda la universidad era respetada por todos por su gentileza y nobleza; no había chico o chica en el campus que no haya puesto sus ojos en la Hyuga.

Había hecho lo imposible por acercarse, pero no podía lograrlo ya que siempre estaba con su grupo de amigos revoltosos, Solo tenía oportunidad de hablar con ella en clases, ambos vamos al mismo club musical pero aun así me fue imposible, todos los chicos y chicas se le cercaban con la intención de "ayudarla", no podía creer que incluso varias de las chicas se sentían atraídas hacia la oji luna.

Pero fue gracias a Tobirama-sensei que pudo hablarle, ya que este los puso como un equipo, ella tocaba el violín mientras que yo la acompañaba con el piano hacíamos buena combinación, terminamos ganando varios concursos y títulos, teníamos tanta fama que los alumnos nos llamaban "La dama y el caballero de la luna", pero obviamente todo esto solo sucedía en el club musical; comenzamos una gran amistad aunque en un principio era frio e indiferente, termine siendo su amigo, a menudo tenía pequeñas citas con ella, pero siempre la Hyuga terminaba cancelándolas.

Sabía perfectamente que el Uchiha estaba tras ella, es por eso que le dejo en claro que Hinata era de él, pudo sentir la mirada hambrienta de varias chicas, era de esperarse ya que era bastante atractivo sus ojos jade observaron como la pelinegra salía del baño con el rostro algo afligido y su vestido negro se movía grácilmente.

-Hina porque esa cara ¿ha pasado algo malo?- pregunto preocupado el peli plata.

-eh?… no es nada, sigamos con la cena- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

La cena transcurrió entre platicas y risas por las tonterías que decían, Kinoe le menciono a Hinata que sasuke había logrado disculparse con él y que no quedaban resentimientos entre ambos, la Hyuga al escuchar esto se puso algo melancólica por la mención del uchiha.

Salieron del local y entraron al auto el recorrido fue algo silencioso, no fue hasta que llegaron a la residencia Hyuga, Hinata le invito a tomar una taza de café, pero esto nunca sucedió por que al momento de entrar Kinoe la tomo de la mano y la acerco para plantarle un beso en los labios.

Hinata estaba que no se lo creía sintió como su labio era mordido y una lengua entraba en su cavidad bocal, el beso que le proporcionaba el peliblanco estaba cargado de deseo y pasión, nada que ver con el beso que le dio sasuke; fue cuando recordó la voz dolida y afligida de sasuke cuando le dijo sobre su cita con Kinoe. Tomaron distancia por la falta de aire, el oji jade la tenía acorralada en la pared no sabía que hacer estaba en un momento de shock.

-Hinata te amo- dijo el Janganshi cerca del cuello de la oji perla –y no sabes cuánto te deseo-

-no esto…..esto…no está bien…-

-shhh calla, tu solo déjate llevar- seguido de estas palabras comenzó a besar su cuello y a pasar sus manos por la cadera de Hinata.

Esta sabía que estaba mal pero su cuerpo no le respondía, trato de alejarlo pero fue en vano, además mentiría si dijera que no le atraía Kinoe en cierto sentido, era muy atractivo pero su corazón ya tenía dueño y no era quien la estaba besando.  
Se besaron apasionadamente y a pasos torpes llegaron al sofá donde ambos cayeron, Hinata quedando bajo el enorme cuerpo de Kinoe, podía notar el brillo que reflejaban aquellos ojos jade, este ante la atenta mirada de Hinata comenzó a quitarse el saco y desabrocharse la camisa junto a la corbata, la Hyuga se sonrojo fuertemente al ver el bien formado torso de Kinoe, el joven se acercó y la beso, descendió sus manos queriendo deshacerse de aquel vestido, corto aquel fogoso beso, para que nuevamente besar el cuello de la chica.

Esta gemía bajito, lo que hacía enloquecer más a Kinoe, la joven no sabía exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo no fue hasta que el Janganshi volvió a subir la mirada y en vez de ver unos ojos verdes vio unos negros, y drásticamente ya no era Kinoe el que estaba encima de ella, sino el uchiha de mirada oscura. Hinata inmediatamente reacciono, dándole una fuerte bofetada al peli plata, este se sorprendió por el drástico cambio de Hinata, intento acercarse de nueva cuenta pero Hinata lo empujo fuertemente cayendo en el suelo.

-escúchame no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar de esta manera- dijo secamente Hinata

-pero Hinata, yo te amo-

-lo sé, pero….debes de entender que yo no siento lo mismo por ti…..porque mi corazón pertenece a otro- dijo poniendo su manos a la altura de su corazón.

-entonces dime quien es- suplico el peli plata.

-eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe, ahora te pediré que te retires de mi casa- esto fue lo que basto para que el Janganshi tomara su saco y saliera de la casa.

**A la mañana siguiente :**

Hinata se levantó algo desanimada, miro el reloj 6:00 am faltaban 2 horas para ir a su reunion en la biblioteca, dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a su baño. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente para comenzar a desvestirse, sus músculos se relajaron al contacto con el agua siendo bastante reconfortante; se sentía como una estupida.

Lo que había echo no tenia perdón, ahora como vería a sasuke a la cara de seguro estaba muy molesto, pero bueno después de todo se lo merecía por como se comportó, luego vería la forma de disculparse con el azabache aunque dudaba que éste la perdonará.

Vestida con unos jeans,sus botas cortas, su chaqueta de cuero femenil y su cabello recogido en una coleta, tomo sus cosas y bajo a la cocina para agarrar una manzana y darle un mordisco, las manzanas te despiertan mas que un café súper cargado. Tomo las llaves de su casa y salio para luego tomar una enorme bocanada de aire frio, vio como varios rayos de sol salían entre los árboles llenos con algo de nieve, sonrió ampliamente y bajo las escaleras para dirigirse al garage.

Al abrirlo pudo observar 3 autos ultimo modelo y una motocicleta, dos eran de su padre mientras que el tercero se lo había comprado si tío hizashi al cumplir los 19, era un Cadillac ATS en color azul marino, a decir verdad era demasiado llamativo y lindo aunque sabia conducir nunca lo había utilizado, eso era por que casi siempre la transportaban o sasuke pasaba por ella.

Sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar aquello pero meneó varias veces la cabeza y miro su reloj faltaban 30 minutos para que abrieran la biblioteca miró la motocicleta de su primo neji, una Suzuki M109R negra tambien llamativa pero ruda a la vez, decidido llevarse la moto de su primo aparte de que iba vertida para la ocasión.

Tomo las llaves del vehículo que se encontraban escondidas y subió al transporte de dos ruedas poniéndose el casco tipo corredor, para luego encender el motor. Abrió la puerta del garage y se puso en marcha, el aire estaba quemándole los nudillos debió ponerse los guantes, recorría las calles velozmente sintiendo como la adrenalina la invadía, aquello que realizaba era realmente excitante.

Se estacionó frente la biblioteca pública washimoto, luego de apagar el motor retiro el casco de su cabeza liberando su coleta negro azulado, los pocos presentes miraron expectantes a la bella ojiluna, esta solo bajo del vehículo y trajo con sigo las llaves. Pero luego un grupo de chicas la rodearon en seguida diciéndole un montón de cumplidos y halagos, no fue hasta que una habló lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de todas.

-chicas dejen de agobiar a Hinata-sama-

La pelinegra pudo ver como una joven de cabello y ojos castaños salia de la biblioteca y caminaba hacia ella.

-mucho gusto yo soy matsuri Urameshi presidenta de tu club de fans y compañera del club musical-

**Notas autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad que me costó un montón hacerlo ya que tuve que escribirlo como 8 veces pero bueno al final salio como resultado esto.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un review y brindarme su apoyó gracias.

si les gusto dejen reviews y si no ps igual.

Itachi Akihiko fuera :P


	5. Una mañana problemática

¡Hey, como están! Aqui les traigo la nueva actualización espero que les guste.

Aparte les agradezco a las personas que se toman un momento para dejarme un review.

Como todos saben los personajes de naruto no me pertenece sino a masashi kishimoto ni tampoco yusuke a el lo tome prestado por un rato, es de Yoshihiro Togashi.

sin mas a leer. Ò^Ó/

._.

._.  
Estaba muy confundida no sabia de que diablos le estaba hablando aquella joven de cabello castaño que se hacia llamar Matsuri, ¿club de fans? Acaso ella tenía algo semejante, estaba integrada al club de lectura y musical pero jamas pensó tener uno propio y menos sabiendo que la adoraban.

Hace unos días le llamaron diciéndole que deseaban leer su gran obra literaria, que si era posible verse personalmente para hablar del asunto, ella pensó que se trataba sobre alguna editorial interesada en su novela, pero al parecer se había equivocado; Vio como aquella chica castaña se ponía frente a ella haciendo una reverencia.

-es un gusto poder hablar personalmente con usted Hinata-sama-

-asi que fuiste tú la que me citó por teléfono- dijo la pelinegra metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

-Si, la verdad es que, nosotras deseábamos leer su novela Hinata-sama- dijo sonrojada la castaña.

-Con que era eso- la Hyuga pudo apreciar como la mayoría de las chicas la miraban expectantes, pudo reconocer a la mitad de ellas siendo que tambien iban al club de lectura, a las demás no pudo reconocerlas a excepción de la joven Urameshi, ella era del cub musical teniendo un talento único tocando el chelo, ahora que lo recordaba está era la hermana pequeña de su gran amigo yusuke.

-bueno, no queda de otra más que prestarles mi nóvela- las chicas gritaron de emoción mientras Hinata hurtaba entré sus cosas y sacaba un grueso engargolado.

-¡kyaaaa! por fin podremos leer la novela de nuestra preciada Hinata-sempai- dijo una chica a su costado.

-Oe Hinata-sempai, ¿por que no llevas está motocicleta a la universidad? te verías más waii de lo que ya eres- dijo una chica tomándola del brazo derecho.

-Ella tiene razón, además nos está comenzando a gustar tu nueva forma de vestir- hablo otra abrazándole por la espalda.

-Si! hemos de admitir que te ves muy sexy con estos jeans ajustados y la chamarra de cuero- halago otra tomándole del brazo izquierdo.

-Porqué no te ánimas a darnos un paseo en tu linda motocicleta Hinata-sempai- hablo otra joven de cabello rubio colgándose de su cuello.

Sentía que pronto colapsaría, aquellas chicas la tenían agarrada y acercaban cada vez más a su cuerpo, hasta el punto de sentir pechos ajenos, aparte de que una que otra vez sentía que su trasero y pechos eran tocados sin pudor alguno.

Donde estaba sasuke cuando lo necesitaba, ¡Oh cierto! la había regado y este se encontraba molesto en alguna parte de la ciudad; logro zafarse de las chicas aprovechando esto tomó la mochila para luego lanzar la chaqueta como señuelo y escabullirse por debajo de la multitud que trataba de tomar mi prenda de cuero.

-lo siento chicas, si lo desean pueden quedarse con mi novela tengo una copia en mi laptop, bye- sin perder tiempo se puso el casco para luego encender la moto y empezar ha arrancar, varias intentaron seguirme pero el grito eufórico de una joven al lograr conseguir mi prenda de cuero hizo que las demás se le lanzarán encima, así comenzando una segunda pelea.

Di un gran suspiro de alivio al verme alejada de todas esas mujeres, pero acabó de unos minutos gemi de dolor, el frio le estaba quemando los brazos solo tenia puesta una blusa y si no se ponía algo abrigador tendría una pulmonía.

Observó las calles con el fin de orientarme y saber en donde podía coger algo de calor, la verdad no sabia donde se encontraba, fue cuando vi una calle al fondo que resultó ser familiar en no mas de dos cuadras vivía yusuke.

Baje del vehículo y titiritando de frio tocó la puerta nadie acudía a mi llamado, entonces recordé que era sábado y que lo mas probable era que yusuke estuviera entrenando en el templo que se encontraba en las montañas. No tenia más remedio que ir con Temari su gran amiga del alma; subió de nuevo al vehículo y partió hacia el hogar de la rubia.

**Mientras tanto en la residencia Uchiha:**

El sonido del timbre de la casa desperto a Sasuke, abrió pesadamente los ojos y dio un gran bostezo mientras que se estiraba en la cama y daba media vuelta para ver la hora en su reloj de mesa. Eran las 9:00 de la mañana había dormido más de la cuenta, pero que importaba era sábado y anoche acabó el papeleó de tres días.

No tenia nada que hacer más que disfrutar su fin de semana, tampoco tenia ganas de regresar a su departamento se quedaría para hacerle compañía a su madre. Se quitó su pijama y salio de la recámara vistiendo solo unos short junto unos tenis, luego se dirigió al gimnasio que se encontraba al fondo, al entrar observó los múltiples objetos para hacer ejercicio y prendió la grabadora empezando a sonar toxicity The System of a Down. ( la puse por que la estoy escuchando ^o^)

Empezó con la caminadora, luego pesas, abdominales, lagartijas, spinning, golpeó el sacó de boxeo con un dibujo de un rostro mal echo (la cara de Kinoe xD) unas 100 veces y por ultimo su ejercicio favorito la rutina en barra fija, subió los brazos para poder tomar aquella barra y comenzó su rutina.

Luego de hacer 50 domínales para abdomen y 60 domínales para espalda entre otras, bajo del aparato y masajeó un poco sus hombros tensos por el esfuerzo, agarro una toalla para secar su cabello lleno de sudor. Deseaba poder darse el mismo tratamiento en todo su escultural cuerpo lleno de sudor y expuesto a los rayos del sol, (imaginense que sexy se veria *¬*) pero decidió dejarlo así, el agua ya se lo quitaría.

Ya aseado bajo para prepararse algo de comer eran las 10:30 moría de hambre, pero no contó con que su progenitora ya tenía echo el desayuno y menos que un extraño estuviera degustándolo feliz mientras hablaba íntimamente con su madre.

Caminó con la frente en alto mientras observaba detenidamente al extraño, bien vestido, cabello largo y de color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, de mirada dura pero amable, alto e impotente ¿Quien era ese tipo?

-Buenos Días Sasu-chan, ¿Como haz dormido querido?- habló la mujer para después abrazarlo.

-Bien okaa-san, pero dime ¿Quien es nuestro invitado?- bramó tajante Sasuke.

-¡Oh! El es Hashirama Senju director en jefe de la linea de ropa Calvin Klein, ¿Recuerdas que desde hace tres meses estoy trabajando como modelo?-

-Hai, y si no mal recuerdo fue Victoria secret quien te llamó para que fueras su modelo-

-Asi es, fue en una cena de presentación de marcas donde lo conocí- dijo Mikoto sonriente.

\- le he propuesto que sea una modelo de Calvin Klein, pero no acepto- dijo el castaño tomando la mano de la mujer.

-Cómo sea, soy Sasuke Uchiha vicepresidente de Reikai Industries y segundo hijo de Fugaku e Mikoto Uchiha, gusto en conocerlo- dijo extendiendo su mano hasta el castaño.

-Hashirama Senju, el gusto es mío- en eso el celular del castaño comenzó a sonar y se levantó de su asiento para luego alejarse.

\- okaa-san ¿qué hace este hombre aquí? A decir verdad esto no es un desayuno diplomático-

\- lo se Sasuke, pero deseaba poder presentártelo-

-¿De que estas hablando okaa-san?- al ver el rostro de la morena entendió todo.

-¡Estas saliendo con él! Dime ¿Itachi sabe de esto?- vio como su madre asentía, dio un largo suspiro y él que pensaba qué seria un buen fin de semana.

Al poco tiempo después el Senju volvió tomar asiento y miro a su madre tiernamente mientras que está le regalaba una sonrisa, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre en verdad amaba a ese Senju, dio un suspiro, aquella escena se estaba tornando demasiado empalagosa no tendría más remedio que largarse y dejar a esos tórtolos a solas.

\- Con su permiso, tengo que retirarme-

-Pero sasuke aun no has desayunado- reaccionó Mikoto al ver que su hijo se marchaba.

-no te preocupes okaa-san naruto me invitó a desayunar- mintió el azabache.

-De acuerdo saludas a Kushina y a Minato de mi parte-

Sasuke tomo las llaves de su auto y cerro la puerta tras de si, derrotado subió a su camaro zl1 negro y partió a sin un rumbo fijo.

**Notas de autora:**

Wooo díganme que les pareció que Hinata tenga un club de fans O/.\O?  
Y ademas que tal el galán de Mikoto? xD  
Como siempre agradezco a las personas que se toman el tiempo para dejarme un review o como favorito :D

P.D: si les gusto dejen reviews y si no ps igual.

Hasta el próximo capítulo

Itachi Akihiko fuera 0/^\0/


	6. Hay que divertinos

¡hola como están! Eh regresado de la muerte para traerle s esta nueva actualización xD ok no .-.

Les agradezco a todas las personas que han estado apoyando este fic!

Como todos saben los personajes de naruto no me pertenece sino a masashi kishimoto! Que sublimemente le suplico que haga un final sasuhina :')

Sin más que decir a leer (/-.-)/

Capítulo 6

._.

._.

Hinata toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie acudía a su llamado, no fue hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a un Gaara adormilado con un shorts y una camiseta blanca, el pelirrojo dio un bostezo y se rascó los ojos para poder observar mejor quien llamaba a su puerta con tanta urgencia.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo violentamente al ver a la mismísima Hinata Hyuga titiritando de frio en el umbral de su casa, inmediatamente se hizo a un lado y la invitó a pasar.

-Hinata, ¿Porque rayos estas con escasa ropa en un día nevado como este? Y para colmo en motocicleta- dijo Gaara entregando una taza de chocolate caliente y una manta.

-uff es una larga historia- contesto la ojiperla bebiendo de la taza que le dio su amigo.

-tengo tiempo, además falta una hora para que Temari despierte de su sueño-prendió la calefacción y tomo asiento frente a Hinata para observarla detenidamente.

La pelinegra le contó lo sucedido con su club de fans y como fue que acabó en la puerta de la casa de los Sabaku no, Gaara casi se ahoga con el chocolate al saber que uno de los muchos clubs de fans secretos se había presentado formalmente ante el icono central de la organización, si es que se le podía llamar así.

-Hinata deberías de tener más cuidado, fue muy descuidado de tú parte ir a reunirte con un completó extraño- dijo mirándole fijamente.

-Gomen tendré más cuidado- contestó apenada la Hyuga.

-pero sabes se me hace extraño que "el demonio" no este contigo, por lo regular te sigue a todos lados- El pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño, aquél demonio de ojos negros era demasiado sobreprotector y celoso en cuanto a Hyuga Hinata se trataba, en verdad le molestaba que el Uchiha se autoproclamara por así decirlo "el alfa" del grupo conformado por él, Shikamaru, Choiji, Shino, Kiba, naruto, Sasuke y yusuke.

Este último era el nuevo integrante de su pequeño grupo; en la universidad, era un vago busca pleitos y como era de esperarse faltaba mucho a clase, reprobando así la materia de historia mundial del siglo XX, la Hyuga se ofreció a asesorarlo en la materia y como no hay nada que la pelinegra no pueda lograr hacer, en un mes yusuke dejo de ser un vago y de meterse en peleas, aparte logró pasar historia, desde entonces Hinata le cogió mucho cariño y le invitó a formar parte del grupo.

Sasuke fue el único que no llego a conocer a yusuke, ya que falto las últimas tres semanas de clases en donde Hinata se los presento, dejando todo eso de lado quería saber por qué el uchiha no la estaba acompañando, estaba a punto de preguntárselo pero el chirriante sonido de la tetera se lo impidió.

-dime Hinata ¿gustas desayunar?- no tuvo que esperar una respuesta ya que el estómago de la pelinegra dio un ligero gruñido, rio por lo bajo y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno, aparte Temari no tardaba en despertar junto con Kankuro.

El pelirrojo puso sobre la mesa varios paltos de arroz, junto a la sopa de miso, un par de huevos y unos rollos de canela, Hinata se sorprendió al ver su postre favorito sobre la mesa.

-yusuke me los trajo esta mañana, dijo que te los entregara si te veía, que oportuno ¿no lo crees?-

-vaya que si-

-¿acaso ese vago habrá previsto que vendrías esta mañana?-

-¿qué es lo que están diciendo de "MI" Shikamaru?- ambos jóvenes dieron un pequeño brinco del susto ante la repentina aparición de Temari a sus espaldas.

-Temari-san…no hablábamos de… Shikamaru-kun- hablo temerosa la Hyuga al ver la silueta negra que rodeaba a su amiga.

-así es Temari, hablábamos de Yusuke Urameshi-

-¡Oh! ¿Hablan del chico problemático que vive a cinco casas de aquí?-

-Si y él ya no es problemático, dejo de serlo luego de que Hinata le diera asesorías en historia- le dijo Gaara a su hermana.

-Vaya así que fue por eso el repentino cambio de actitud en Urameshi- hablo sorprendida la rubia.

-¡claro! No de la noche a la mañana el "bakemono" Urameshi sería un niño bondadoso- espeto algo molesto Gaara.

-De acuerdo hermanito, yo solo quería saber el ¿por qué?, pero ahora no necesito tener más explicaciones- dijo Temari revolviendo los cabellos de su hermanito, mientras que este levemente se sonrojaba.

-¿se quedaran ahí parados toda la mañana?- sorprendentemente Kankuro ya se encontraba desayunando, Los tres jóvenes le siguieron y comenzaron a comer.

-vaya Gaara, hoy sí que te luciste con el desayuno- dijo Temari engullendo su arroz.

-Temari-chan tiene razón, el desayuno esta delicioso Gaara-kun- este comentario hizo que el menor de los sabakuno se pusiera rojo como su cabello.

Luego de haber desayunado Temari llevo a Hinata a su habitación, la pelinegra vio una linda habitación bien acomodada, claro había una que otra cosa fuera de lugar pero le pareció de lo más normal tratándose de su amiga.

-bien, dime ¿qué es lo que te trajo hasta a mi casa con esas fachas?- la rubia se sentó en su escritorio mientras que la ojiperla lo hacía en la cama.

-como se lo dije a tu hermano fui atacada por un club de fans esta mañana y al no encontrar a yusuke decidí venir aquí- se desparramo en el cómodo colchón.

-la verdad no me sorprende, siendo tan linda es inevitable no tener un club de fans y dime ¿Qué tal te ha ido con el Uchiha?- Hinata no respondió y se tapó con las mantas haciéndose bolita.

-tsk- Temari dio un resoplido, fue cuando tuvo una magnífica idea, destapo a la pelinegra y le sonrió ampliamente.

-venga no hay que ponerse así, es fin de semana y no hay nada mejor que salir a divertirse- a la Hyuga no le pareció mala idea, después de todo sasuke no se había puesto en contacto con ella y dudaba que lo hiciera, así que ¿Por qué no pasarla bien con Temari?

-de acuerdo, salgamos a divertirnos- respondió al fin la Hyuga haciendo que la oji verde diera un grito de alegría.

-bien déjame alistarme y de inmediato salimos- se puso en marcha hacia el vestidor.

Luego de 30 minutos la rubia hizo acto de presencia vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla entubado a juego con unos botines negros, una playera blanca algo escotada ceñida a su cuerpo y una chaqueta de mezclilla, llevaba el pelo suelto haciéndola ver de lo más bella.

-vaya Temari-chan, te ves hermosa con el pelo suelto- alago Hinata ante lo radiante que estaba su amiga.

-lo mismo digo hina- Ambas salieron de la habitación y fueron a la planta de abajo donde se encontraba Kankuro (aun en pijama) sentado viendo un dorama.

-Kankuro ¿dónde están las llaves del auto?-

-mama se lo llevo, ya que el suyo está en el taller de reparación- contesto el castaño sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-como se supone que voy trasladarme de un lado a otro sin auto- Temari estaba que le daba un paro cardiaco.

-etto…...Temari-chan afuera esta mi motocicleta- musito la pelinegra captando la atención de la ojiverde.

-Hinata…ni loca me subo a esa cosa de dos llantas y menos con el frio que está haciendo afuera- la mencionada de encogió de hombros.

-ok entonces iré por mi auto y vengo a recogerte ¿te parece bien?- esta asintió y Antes de salir sintió como algo envolvía sus hombros volteo para encontrarse con una linda chaqueta de cuero negra parecida a la suya.

-con esto no pasaras frio- dijo el pelirrojo de forma dulce.

-Gaara ni de coña vuelvas a aparecer así de la nada, me has asustado- gritaba Temari por el susto que le había metido su hermano.

Ya sin perder tiempo la pelinegra salió de la casa de los Saba kuno.

**Mientras tanto en el Restaurante Ichiraku Remen**:

-por favor, recuérdame cómo es que termine en este lugar- hablo sasuke con su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos mientras veía a su mejor amigo comer ramen como si no hubiera un mañana

-Fácil, tienes problemas con Hina-chan y vienes a mí para que te consuele, jamas pensé que este día llegaría- hablo un naruto feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo.

-no te creas tanto usuratonkanchi, solo vine contigo por que eras mi única opción disponible-

-por qué siempre eres tan cruel sasuke-teme- se quejó el Uzumaki completamente indignado.

-tsk…...baja la voz y límpiate la cara dobe- sasuke le aventó una servilleta al rostro, el rubio la agarro y se limpió los rastros de pasta que había en su cara.

-y bien, ¿que fue exactamente lo que pasó entre tú y Hinata-chan?- el uchiha dio un largo suspiro.

-¿recuerdas del tipo insoportable del que te hable la última vez?- el Uzumaki asintió -anoche tuvo una cita con Hinata-

-la verdad es que tú tienes la culpa de todo esto-

-de que estas hablando dobe, es acaso que has perdido la cabeza- hablo impotente el uchiha.

-no, aun no la pierdo, pero todo esto no estaría pasando si desde un principio le hubieras pedido que fuera tu novia- naruto comenzó a sobarse el estómago.

-dobe ¿de qué lado estas?-

-del tuyo-

-entonces ayúdame a solucionar este problema- el Uzumaki dio un potente eructó

-hai, oe Sasuke ¿Qué te apetece hacer el día de hoy? ¿Te gustaría pasarla en grande?-

-¿qué es lo que planeas dobe?-

-nada, es solo que Ero-sennin me invito a su fiesta de inauguración por su nuevo local y no tenía con quien ir-

-¿me estas sugiriendo que vaya contigo a la fiesta que hará tu padrino pervertido mientras tengo problemas existenciales?- el moreno enarco una ceja

-¿y por qué no? Te servirá de distractor, apuesto a que Hinata aún sigue enojada contigo-

-¿tus padres saben que iras a la fiesta de ese viejo depravado?-

-¿eso es un sí?- sasuke dio un largo suspiro y le dio la razón a naruto, este felizmente se levantó de su silla e hizo una pose de victoria gritando alegremente, haciendo que los comensales posaran su vista en él; Luego de pagar la comida que habían ingerido el uchiha llevo a rubio amigo a su casa.

-pasare por ti a las 9 y si no estás listo a esa hora llevare a Shikamaru en tu lugar- sin dejar que el rubio le respondiera el azabache arranco y salió de la residencia Uzumaki.

Notas de autora:

Que les ha parecido este cap? Esto se está poniendo bueno B)

Creo que este capítulo fue el más largo que he escrito me siento orgullosa de ello ^o^/ la verdad es que traía insomnio y no tenía nada bueno que hacer :/

Ya saben comentarios, sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas, todo esto es mediante los reviews.

Es gratis, lo único que les cuesta es teclear su pantalla o teclado!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

Itachi Akihiko Fuera! :D


	7. De Fiesta toda la noche

¡hola como están! He regresado, la cosa se está poniendo buena ¬u¬

Bien, creo que a partir de ahora voy ahora voy a estar actualizando muy seguido. Que cosas, nuestro amado Naruto ha llegado a su fin u.u es verdaderamente triste y más por el final que puso Kishimoto _.

Pero en fin, para eso existe fanfiction :3

Como todos saben naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío naruto abría acabado de una forma MUUUUUYYY DIIIIFEEREENTEE!

Sin más preámbulos a leer!

._.

._.

._.

Capítulo 7:

Tranquilamente Salió de bañarse, tomo una toalla y la enredo en su cintura, miro el reloj de la mesa eran las 8:00 pm aun le quedaba una hora, fue a su armario y comenzó a observar lo que tenía en su guardarropa; luego de unos minutos tomo la ropa de su gusto y comenzó a vestirse. Cepillo su rebelde cabello, se puso su reloj de marca, algo de perfume, tomo sus llaves y chaqueta de cuadros; camino por los largos pasillos hasta llegar al elevador, presiono el botón para ir directo al sótano donde se encontraba su auto, vaya fue su mala suerte cuando una mujer entro al cubículo de metal. Durante el camino se mantuvo serio y frio, pero aquella chica no dejaba de devorarlo con la mirada, por eso odiaba venir a su departamento pero por el momento tampoco iría a su casa quien sabe lo que su madre y ese hombre estuvieran haciendo.

Al llegar al sótano rápidamente salió del elevador y se encamino a hacia su auto, lo encendió y se puso en marcha a la casa de su mejor amigo, ya estando en la carretera miro de nuevo su reloj para comprobar que eran las 8:45 pm en un dos por tres se encontraría en la casa del Uzumaki. Luego de varios minutos de viaje el pelinegro llego a la residencia, estaciono su lijoso camaro y salió para reunirse con naruto.

Toco varias veces la puerta de la casa e inmediatamente acudió a su llamado una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo.

-vaya pero si eres tu sasuke-kun, tan puntual como siempre vamos pasa- la pelirroja se hizo a un lado para que el joven uchiha pudiera pasar.

-con su permiso- al entrar pudo sentir el calor palpable de la casa.

-iré a decirle a naruto que estas aquí, puedes esperar en la sala si lo deseas- la joven madre comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Sin decir nada se quitó los zapatos y entro en la sala, ahí, vio como el padre de naruto tomaba una taza de té mientras leía un libro, el rubio quito sus ojos de la lectura para mirarle.

-oh sasuke-kun ¿Cómo has estado?- hablo alegremente el rubio.

-muy bien Minato-san gracias por preguntar- tomo asiento en uno de los sillones.

-¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre e Itachi?-

-bien, hago lo posible por que Itachi no se sobre esfuerce en el trabajo y mi madre consiguió empleo-

-vaya, había escuchado a Kushina mencionar algo al respecto pero no lo creí- sonrió amablemente el patriarca, el matrimonio Uzumaki son los mejores amigos de sus padres y al parecer él tampoco era la excepción ya que su mejor amigo era el hijo de la pareja.

-y dime sasuke ¿cómo te encuentras?-

-bien Minato-san creo que he tenido días peores- hablo sin inmutarse.

-sasuke ya es hora de irnos- volteo a ver a su amigo el cual estaba vestido con unos jeans de mezclilla, sus converse negros, una playera blanca con una ligera abertura abotonada y una chaqueta color caqui.

-vaya hasta que te dignas en bajar- bromeo sutilmente el uchiha.

-muy gracioso, ya hay que irnos- dio media vuelta y camino hacia la puerta, el pelinegro se levantó del sofá e hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante el Namikaze.

-fue un placer saludarlo Minato-san-

-oe no es necesario tantas formalidades, sabes que eres bienvenido y siempre es bueno poder hablar contigo- se puso recto y dio un leve asentimiento, camino hacia la salida de la casa donde ya le esperaba naruto.

-que les vaya bien, Naruto te quiero aquí antes de la 1 de la mañana o sino sufrirás las consecuencias- hablo la pelirroja diciendo lo último con una voz de ultratumba.

-claro que si mami- contesto el ojiazul temblando del miedo.

Sasuke rio bajo ante la actitud de naruto pero el mismo sabía que tanto la Uzumaki como su madre tenían el mismo carácter cuando se enojaban, le dio un escalofrió de solo pensar en la mirada furiosa de su madre y la de Kushina, sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos volteo a ver a la pelirroja y dio un leve reverencia al igual que lo hizo con Minato minutos atrás.

-cuídense y vayan con cuidado- hablo preocupada la mujer.

-claro que lo haremos madre- naruto le dio un abrazo de despedida a Kushina y esta gustosa lo acepto, mientras que sasuke observaba aquel acto ya en la puerta de la casa.

-hasta luego Kushina-san, me encargare de que naruto no se meta en problemas- dijo el azabache luego de que su amigo rompiera el contacto con su progenitora.

-¡eso debería de decir yo Teme!- hablo ofendido naruto.

Ambos salieron de la residencia Uzumaki rumbo al auto de sasuke, ya en la autopista naruto le daba indicaciones exactas de donde se encontraba el local de Jiraiya, fue cuando doblaron en una esquina y sasuke observo una discoteca llena de luces y una enorme fila, volteo a ver a naruto.

-oe dobe ¿ese es el local que abrió tu padrino pervertido?-

-así es, ¿No te parece genial?- el rubio saco unos lentes negros de su chaqueta y se los puso.

-estas de broma si crees que voy a entrar a ese lugar infestado de gente- dijo molesto el moreno frenando abruptamente.

-venga hombre ya estamos aquí, además como es el día de apertura no habrá mucha gente te lo aseguro- alentó naruto, sasuke miro al Uzumaki y luego al lugar iluminado frente a ellos y viceversa.

-está bien, pero si el lugar no es de mi agrado nos largamos-

-lo que tú digas sasuke-

Estacionó el auto una calle después del local y caminaron hacia el club, vieron la enorme fila que había delante de ellos.

-ven, hay que ir hasta el frente para que nos dejen pasar- naruto avanzo entre toda la gente como si nada hasta llegar al frente, dejando a sasuke atrás.

-oye no puedes pasar si no estás en la lista- hablo un enorme hombre vestido de traje, de cabello naranja y tez blanca.

-tranquilo hermano mi padrino es el dueño del local, estoy seguro de que estoy en la lista- el hombre tomo la lista.

-¿nombre?-

-Uzumaki Naruto- el guarda espaldas reviso la lista y efectivamente estaba el nombre de aquel rubio.

-de acuerdo pasa- se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a naruto.

Este ni tarde ni perezoso se adentró al local lleno de personas y alcohol, mientras tanto sasuke intentaba pasar entre la gente; se dio cuenta que la mayoría que estaba haciendo fila era en su mayoría hombres, claro había visto una que otra mujer pero la población masculina se hacía notar en demasía. Siguió caminando hasta que por fin logro llegar a la entrada, miro para todos lados buscando a su amigo viendo que no se encontraba por ningún lado, examino al enorme tipo de traje y decidió preguntarle.

-¡hey tú!, ¿has visto a un rubio con unos extraños bigotes en los cachetes?- el gran hombre le miro atraves de sus lentes obscuros.

-sí, entro hace unos minutos-

-él era mi amigo así que...-

-¿estás en la lista?- pregunto alzando una de sus cejas naranja.

-no tengo idea, pero revisa- el hombre tomo la lista.

-nombre-

\- Uchiha Sasuke - el hombre le miro incrédulo.

-Sasuke ¿Eres tú?-

-eh... ¿Te conozco?-

-soy Juugo- el guarda espaldas se quitó los lentes.

-hey...Juugo cuanto tiempo sin verte- le estrecho la mano.

\- sí, desde la preparatoria-

-¿qué haces trabajando en un lugar como esté?- pregunto metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-mi hermano Kimimaro trabaja como gerente del local y me pidió que le ayudara en este puesto-

-hey Juugo se acabó tu turno, ve a descansar- dijo un tipo gordo de cabello naranja y con un corte estilo punk.

-gracias por avisarme Jirobo, ven acompáñame Sasuke- el azabache paso mientras era monitoreado por el gordo con corte de punk.

Entraron en el local y rápidamente fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad y luces destellantes acompañado del olor a alcohol y humanidad; fueron a la barra donde Juugo pidió un wiski mientras que sasuke pidió un Vodka. Miro a toda la gente que se movía al compás de la música electrónica debía admitir que era un buen sitio para divertirse y pasarla bien, el lugar era verdaderamente espacioso, había una segunda planta con mesas y sillones al igual que a los lados de la planta baja. El barman volvió con las bebidas y se las entrego, ambos tomaron un trago al mismo tiempo sasuke fijo su vista en el DJ que movía los discos como loco y al parecer sabía lo que hacía, era un tipo de piel morena con lentes y un tatuaje en el hombro derecho con un kanji que decía Hierro.

-se llama Killer Bee es el mejor DJ del estado- hablo el peli naranja.

-ya lo note, oye Juugo ¿De casualidad orochimaru no es el dueño de este local?- pregunto serio.

-tengo entendido que no, solamente supervisa que el lugar este en buenas condiciones- el azabache le miro pensativo y volvió a darle un trago a su bebida, el bar estaba infestado de hombres y se preguntaba el por qué así que decidió comentárselo a su acompañante.

-hey, ¿por qué demonios hay tantos hombres?-

-no tengo ni la menor idea, pero dime sasuke ¿Cómo va tu vida amorosa?-

-sabes que, traíme otra ronda de vodka- le hablo al barman.

-hahahahahahahaha- Y así paso una hora entre el azabache y el peli naranja platicando de las cosas que habían hecho en todos esos años. Fue cuando un gran alboroto los distrajo fijando su mirada en el grupo de hombres que se amontonaban en una de las mesas del fondo.

-¿y ahora que se traen esos de haya?- espeto el azabache

-ni idea, bueno sasuke fue un gusto poder charlar contigo pero debo regresar a mi trabajo, yanee~- Juugo se despidió con movimiento de manos y se perdió entre la multitud, sasuke se encontraba perdido, sentía como el alcohol empezaba a transitar por su sistema, el barman le dio un wiski y este gustoso lo acepto, era él o el lugar de pronto era una caldera.

-hey! hay que prenderle fuego a esta velada, así que consigue una pareja para bailar esta Balada. Deja de pensar y únete a la fiesta, que si no lo haces terminaras en la celda.- dijo entre rimas el DJ y al término de la última frase del techo comenzaron a bajar varias celdas cilíndricas. Lo que había dicho el DJ era cierto si no bailaba con alguien lo pondrían en una de esas celdas.

-Tsk, maldita sea- se movió de donde estaba y camino hacia la multitud buscando a alguien con quien bailar, empezó a sonar INFINITY y la gente comenzó a bailar en parejas como lo había dicho el DJ, fue entonces cuando la vio.

Notas de autora: Chan Chan Chaaan xD

Para ser honesta iba a poner ambas retrospectivas la de Sasuke y la de Hinata ( como siempre lo he hecho! ) pero esta vez solo les dejare con la de sasuke para dejarlos con la intriga Muajajajajaja *risa de villano*.

Quisiera agradecer a ciertas personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review y siguen ayudando esta historia espontanea.

Rose101226: aquí te dejo parte de lo que pasa en la fiesta! Soy malvada al dejarte solo con esto, pero bueno. Gracias por apoyar esta historia y por ser el primer (y único) Review del capítulo 6. Un aplauso para ti y date un auto abraso de mi parte.

Hinadeitachi: bueno chica, me alegro de que te esté gustando este montón de palabras que salen de mi cabeza, y habrá más capítulos no te preocupes! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

Cinthya: sé que dudas de mi capacidad de actualización pero prometo que ya lo hare más seguido! Agradezco tu apoyo

Kds: a ti te debo una disculpa y unas gracias. Primero perdón por nunca mencionarte en los agradecimientos (más bien nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora O.o) y en segundo por tu incondicional apoyo a esta historia aunque sea un "genial " para mi es más que suficiente para que alegre mi día

Invader Zam: no te he visto muy seguido por aquí! Pero aun asi te doy las gracias. A mi también me sorprende haber vuelto. La verdad es que siempre me voy perdida por ahí a ver que me encuentro y así :D

Ok mis camaradas nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Como ya saben comentarios, sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas, todo esto es mediante los reviews.

Itachi Akihiko Fuera! :D


	8. De Fiesta toda la noche dos punto cero

¡Hola como están! He regresado de entre los muertos.

Muchos se preguntaran porque he tardado en actualizar, la verdad con eso de la escuela, ver yaoi, exámenes, leer fics, organizar mi reciente fansub y un reto sobre leerme todo Fairy Tail en tres semanas me ha tenido sin dormir, por eso ando como media zombie.

CEREBRO! Digo LEER! xD

Pero esto no es excusa es por eso que en mis tiempos libres (cuando no tenía tarea y no estaba leyendo Fairy) me ponía a escribir. Y como recompensa lectores míos les traigo esta actualización.

Como sea como todos saben Naruto no me pertenece sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto, ni tampoco ciertos personajes esos tres son de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Sin más preámbulos a leer!

._.

._.

._.

Capítulo 8:

Luego de salir de la casa de los sabaku no, Hinata fue directo a su casa para recoger el auto que su tío le regalo y que le pedía a gritos que usara. Abrió la puerta de su hogar y fue directo a su cuarto, al estar ahí se observó detenidamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo, no lucia tan mal como para ir a tomar un café, agarro otra chaqueta negra junto con las llaves del auto, se perfumo y se dio un ligero retoque con maquillaje, bajo las escaleras y entro en el garaje donde estaba el auto para después subir a él.

Al estar dentro dio un largo respiro, hacía mucho que no manejaba pero estaba segura que lo lograría, giro la llave y la maquina dio un potente rugido. Ya estando en la casa de Temari hizo sonar el clacson para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, esta ni tarde ni perezosa salió disparada de su casa para quedar en el asiento del copiloto.

-y bien ¿a dónde tienes planeado llevarme?- pregunto la pelinegra para comenzar a avanzar.

-la verdad es que no tengo idea, ¿te parece si vamos al Harry's Bar?-

-¿que no es el único lugar con estilo occidental de la zona?-

-así es, a ese mismo es al que vamos- la rubia se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-vaya, nunca he estado en un lugar como ese, solo he oído de lo popular que es y los platillos que preparan.-

-creme te encantara el lugar-

Hinata estaciono el auto y caminaron hacia el local, al entrar el calor las envolvió junto con el delicioso aroma de galletas recién horneadas, la Hyuga vio que el lugar estaba lleno y no había lugares disponibles, fue entonces cuando un apuesto joven de cabello rojizo y tez blanca se les acercó.

-¿puedo ayudarles en algo señoritas?-

-sí, nos gustaría una mesa para dos- hablo Temari haciendo notar su presencia ya que él hombre no dejaba de mirar a la ojiluna.

-claro, síganme por favor- ambas le siguieron hasta llegar a una mesa que estaba al fondo del local.

–Enseguida les traeré la carpa- dijo el joven camarero para desaparecer de la vista de ambas.

-Dime ¿Qué tal el lugar hina?-

-me encanta, jamas pensé que los restaurantes occidentales fueran de este calibre-

-yo lo llamaría más un lugar recreativo para adultos en donde pueden comer, pero eso no importa solo prueba la comida y nunca querrás salir de este lugar, además al parecer alguien te ha echado el ojo- no pudo contestar por que el camarero de ojos rojos había llegado con las carpas entregándole una a cada quien.

-volveré en un rato para tomar su orden- el joven volvió a desaparecer de la vista de ambas.

-vaya lio- suspiro Hinata con pesadez.

-¿de qué hablas?- la rubia cerró su carpa para mirar a su amiga.

-de la comida, no sé qué ordenar ¡todo es nuevo para mí!- la ojiverde casi se cae de su asiento ante la respuesta de Hinata.

-no te preocupes por eso yo ordenare por ti, pensaba que hablas sobre tu imán de hombres-

-no, de eso estoy muy consciente todos los días- señalo a los tipos sentados en la barra que no les quitaban el ojo de encima.

-vaya, ni cómo lidiar con esos manjares- Hinata avergonzada trato de regañar a Temari pero no logro hacerlo porque el mesero llego interrumpiéndola por segunda vez.

-¿ya decidieron que van a ordenar?-

-sí, tráeme un latte con tres hot cakes y a mi amiga le traes un chocolate caliente-

-enseguida se lo traigo- y dicho esto el camarero desapareció.

-¿Qué planes tienes luego de salir de aquí?-

-que ansiosa estas Hina-chan, ¿es acaso que tienes planes para después?-

-no, es solo que…...-

-venga relájate y solo déjate llevar, hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿qué tal si me cuentas algo relevante que haya pasado en mi ausencia?-

-la verdad es que nada interesante o irrelevante- apoyo su mejilla en su mano.

-ha, a mí no me engañas… que me dices de Uchiha Sasuke- al oír ese nombre la pelinegra se puso tensa.

-ah….eso -

-como que "_eso"_, se supone que fue por "_eso"_ por la cual salimos-

-aquí esta lo que pidieron- para la buena suerte de Hinata el mesero llego con la comida, este le entrego a ambas su respectiva comida y se retiró.

-venga cuéntame todo, no comeré estos hot cake hasta que me cuentes-

-está bien, sasuke tuvo un arranque de celos porque estuve saliendo con Kinoe, tuvimos una pequeña discusión pero todo iba bien hasta que me llamo anoche cuando estaba en una cita con Kinoe, estoy casi segura de que debe estar molesto conmigo, después fui atacada por mis locas fans y termine parada en tu casa.- termino de decir mientras Temari devoraba sus hot cake.

-wooou que intenso y tú diciendo que no había sucedido nada irrelevante en mi ausencia- dio el último sorbo a su latte.

-y todo eso sucedió la semana pasada- ella también le tomo a su chocolate.

-¿y quién es ese tal Kinoe?-

-es un compañero de la universidad, ambos estamos en el taller musical-

-he…... ¿tendrás entre tus curiosidades alguna foto de tu amigo?-

-sí creo que sí, déjame ver- saco de su chaqueta su iPhone 6 y reviso su galería para ver si tenía alguna foto de Kinoe, encontró una donde salían ambos sosteniendo el trofeo que obtuvieron en el concurso estatal de música; le mostro la foto a Temari.

-¡es él, cielos! con razón sasuke se pone celoso- miro a Hinata- ¿enserio saliste con este hombre?- ella solo asintió.

-qué suerte tienes por que en verdad es muy guapo- luego llego el mesero con un plato de galletas.

\- ¿y esto? Yo no lo ordene- esta vez fue Hinata la que hablo.

-es cortesía de la casa-

-oh…pues muchas gracias-le sonrió amablemente al joven.

-no…...hay…de…que- salió corriendo de ahí con la cara roja y chocando con todo a su paso.

\- galletas gratis, al parecer alguien quiere quedar bien contigo - le giño el ojo a la pelinegra mientras esta solo atino a sonrojarse y bebió de su chocolate para evitar que viera su sonrojo; Temari al percatarse de la acción de Hinata echo una carcajada.

-no….te rías Temari-san-

-lo siento Hina, es solo que me parece gracioso que quieras ocultar algo tan evidente- Hinata dio un resoplido ofendida, había prometido que dejaría atrás aquéllas actitudes infantiles pero a veces era inevitable y dejaba salir la tierna Hinata, casi siempre lo hacía con gente que apreciaba mucho. Miro a su alrededor había más gente en el lugar, pero nada _le llamaba la atención, _así que decidió volver a mirar a su amiga.

-pareces aburrida, ¿acaso no la estás pasando bien?-

-no es eso, es solo que…hn- dio un resoplido.

\- eso no sonó nada bien, le pediré al camarero que te traiga un café americano- alzo la mano para hacer señas al joven camarero y hacerle saber que necesitaban de sus servicios, este de inmediato se acercó a ellas.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?-

-me gustaría que le trajeras otra ronda de chocolate caliente a mi amiga y a mí un capuchino con unas donas-

-enseguida- retiro las tazas y los platos.

-te lo agradezco guapo- el camarero se retiró a paso apresurado.

-Temari-san, porque dijo eso- le reprocho Hinata sonrojada.

-solo dije la verdad, además tienes que admitir que tiene un lindo trasero- le giño el ojo.

-no deberías decir esas cosas, se supone que tienes a Shikamaru-kun- dijo algo molesta.

-claro que si querida, pero nadie tan guapo como mi lindo vago-

-eso comprueba que en verdad estas enamorada de Shikamaru-kun-

-así es, aunque él diga que soy una problemática, sé que me ama al igual que yo.- la Hyuga le miro con una infinita ternura, en eso una joven de cabello castaño se les acerco y les entrego una taza de café a cada una, estas le miraron pidiendo una explicación, al parecer ese era el día en el que les llegaba comida gratis.

-nosotras no ordenamos esto- afirmo la azabache.

-lo se, pero los hombres de haya insistieron en que las trajera- dijo señalando a dos individuos sentados en la mesa del fondo. Ambas inmediatamente los reconocieron, eran Shikamaru y yusuke, estos al sentirse observados voltearon a verlas y les saludaron, se levantaron de sus asientos para situarse frente a ellas.

-vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí- dijo Temari mirándoles de arriba hacia abajo.

-deja de ser tan problemática y hazme un espacio- está ni tarde ni perezosa se hizo a un lado y acto seguido le dio un abrazo de oso, mientras que Hinata le sonreía cálidamente a yusuke y le invitaba a tomar asiento aun lado de ella.

-¿Que los trae por aquí?- pregunto curiosa la Hyuga.

-Bueno, yo regresaba de mi entrenamiento con Genkai y en el camino me encontré con Shikamaru-

-sí, ambos estábamos hambrientos y le sugerí que comiéramos aquí -dijo el Nara tomando de la taza de café antes traída por la castaña.

-Yo suelo desayunar muy seguido aquí, de echo la camarera que les trajo el café es amiga mía- comento mirando a Hinata.

-Enserio, es bueno que tengas amistades aparte de nosotros- contesto alegre la ojiperla.

-oe, Hinata ¿Dónde está el Uc...- el pelinegro no pudo terminar la pregunta por qué a su boca llegaron un par de hot cakes.

-Mi amor, debes estar hambriento ten come mi último hot cake- ambos morenos miraron sorprendidos a la pareja.

-hey, Hinata-san ¿tienes planes para esta tarde?- la mencionada le miro.

-la verdad es que no, ¿Por qué?-

-Me gustaría invitarte a salir-

-etto...yo- estaba sorprendida jamas pensó que yusuke le pediría algo como eso. Shikamaru estaba atragantándose con el pedazo de pan, mientras Temari estaba asimilando la información.

-está bien si no quieres, yo lo entenderé -

-no es eso, simplemente me tomo por sorpresa tu invitación-

-¿No hay problema si nos acoplamos?- pregunto Temari abrazada del Nara.

-Claro que no- sonrió amablemente el oji café.

-Bien- hablo contenta la rubia.

-solo una pregunta más Hinata-san-

-¿Que pasa yusuke-kun?-

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo apuntando hacia la sabaku no, todos casi que se caen de sus asientos.

-yusuke ella es Temari la hermana mayor de Gaara y como habrás notado novia de Shikamaru - ambos observaron como la rubia le daba aire a un casi inconsciente Shikamaru.

-un gusto en conocerla Temari-san, soy Yusuke Urameshi-

-Se quién eres, deja las formalidades-

-pero Hinata-san me enseño que a todos se les debe de hablar con respeto y que dependiendo de la relación que tenga con ciertas personas se cambian los honoríficos según el nivel de confianza que tengamos, no es así Hinata-san-

-así es, he he- rio nerviosa ante la elaborada respuesta.

-es bueno ver que aprendiste cosas de Hinata- dijo Temari dándole una mirada de soslayo a la mencionada.

-aquí tienen lo que me pidieron ¿Y ustedes caballeros van a ordenar algo?- el joven pelirrojo dejo la comida y saco su libreta para anotar.

-yo quiero un baguette extra grande, una malteada de fresa, 5 hot cake, 2 huevos, un sándwich y 3 donas si no es mucha molestia- Hinata vio a yusuke anonada, enserio se comería esa cantidad de comida.

-yo solo quiero unos huevos estrellados con tocino- el camarero terminó de tomar nota y se retiró.

-tengo demasiada hambre, la desgraciada de genkai me ha tenido como negro entrenando toda la semana y solo me daba de comer un mísero plato de arroz con pescado- refunfuñó el ojicafe viendo a la pareja frente a él.

-yo creo que la maestra Genkai solo quiere lo mejor para ti yusuke-kun-

-puede que tengas razón Hinata-san, pero la cara que pone cuando me da de comer, es más que obvio que lo hace intencionalmente- todos rieron ante lo dicho y Luego de que yusuke devorará su comida salieron del local hacia el estacionamiento. Mientras que el chico pelirrojo se arrepentía y lloraba por no darle su número de teléfono a la chica de cabello negro.

-¿Hinata-san, este es tu auto?- el pelinegro estaba sorprendido al ver la belleza de auto que conducía su amiga.

-sí, un regalo de mi tío pero no suelo usarlo muy a menudo; suban- la pareja se fue en la parte de atrás mientras que yusuke se quedó parado meditando.

-Hinata-san, ¿puedo ser yo el que conduzca?-la pelinegra le miro para luego asentir con una sonrisa, el de ojos cafés le abrazo como muestra de agradecimiento y se puso al volante.

-¿Cuál será nuestro siguiente destino?- se atrevió a preguntar Hinata ya en la carretera.

-no lo sé Hina, apenas van a ser la 1 de la tarde-

-tengo una idea- luego de varios minutos se encontraban frente a un centro de videojuegos.

-Urameshi, ¿Porque estamos en este lugar?- pregunto la rubia con un tic nervioso.

-bueno me pareció buena idea venir a divertirnos- nadie dijo más y entraron al local, observaron asombrados la cantidad de juegos que había.

-Temari que te parece si vamos a ese juego...Temari?- al voltear su amiga al igual que Shikamaru desaparecieron.

-esos dos tortolos se escabulleron. ...bien Hinata-san ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres jugar?-

-creo que sería ese de ahí y por favor yusuke-kun solo dime Hinata- camino hacia el juego antes mencionado, mientras que yusuke con un sonrojo le siguió.

Ambos jóvenes probaron cada uno de los juegos, todo era risas y diversión entre ambos pelinegros, Hinata jamas se había divertido tanto llegando al punto en el que olvido todo lo sucedido con el Uchiha hasta la existencia del mismo. Luego de probar cada uno de los juegos salieron en busca de algo frio.

-vaya sí que me divertí-

-tienes razón yusuke-kun fue muy divertido y más cuando te caíste de ese simulador de batalla- rio bajo al recordar la caída de este.

-cómo iba a saber que ese tubo estaba atrás de mi- alegó con las manos en los bolsillos.

-aun así fue muy gracioso-

-mira como vuela el tiempo ya son las 3:39- observo su reloj de muñeca y cambiando hábilmente de tema.

-¿dónde se habrán metido Temari y Shikamaru-kun?-

-no lo sé pero mientras les esperamos compremos unos helados- ya teniendo las piezas de dulce en sus manos tomaron asiento en el cofre del coche. Cuando terminaron de comer su helado la pareja hizo acto de presencia frente a ellos.

-hasta que se dignan en aparecer par de tórtolos-

-vaya, veo que ya has tomado confianza con nosotros para que nos llames tortolos y no hables con tanta formalidad.- aclaro la rubia agarrada del brazo del Nara.

-se podría decir que si- sonrió con astucia mientras entraba en el auto.

Todos le imitaron y la siguiente parada que hicieron fue en un lindo restaurante de comida, en donde yusuke volvió a devorar toneladas de comida hasta quedar satisfecho, ya siendo medio día Shikamaru les propuso ir a algún merendero o antro para divertirse por la noche, obviamente Temari acepto mientras que Hinata aun dudaba.

-venga Hina, te aseguro que la pasarás en grande- animaba la sabaku no.

-no lo sé, no me gusta ir a ese tipo de lugares-

-si no quieres ir, está bien no te obligaremos - dijo sabiamente el Nara.

-Hinata ven con nosotros, más que nada conmigo, apuesto a que estos dos desaparecerán en un dos por tres- el Urameshi le giño el ojo.

-¿de acuerdo, a qué hora nos vemos y dónde?-

-a las 8 en "_la cueva de los Jinchuriki´s". _Lo acaban de inaugurar - hablo perezosamente Shikamaru.

Todos a sintieron y salieron del restaurante para luego ser depositados en sus respectivas casas.

-llegamos a tu casa Hinata-

-muchas gracias yusuke-kun, no te hubieras tomado la molestia de traerme hasta mi casa-

-no es una molestia, después de todo me ayudaste a pasar historia- sonrió mientras que se rascaba la nuca; ambos salieron del auto.

-te parece si paso por ti a las 7:30?-

-me parece bien- abrió la puerta de su casa y le miro.

-bien, hasta entonces- el chico salió corriendo de ahí con una sonrisa en su cara.

Hinata fue directamente a su cuarto donde dejo caer en la cama, aún faltaban 2 horas para el encuentro y no tenía nada que hacer, se dispuso a dormir no sin antes poner la alarma, no deseaba dormir más de la cuenta. Después de una hora y media, la Hyuga se levantó de la cama para tomar un baño y cambiarse, terminando esto comenzó a ponerse sus botines negros de tacón, se puso frente al tocador para comenzar a maquillarse, algo leve nada exagerado.

Cepillo su cabello y se hizo una cola de caballo alta con un par de mechones sueltos, los cuales enmarcaban su bello rostro, escucho como tocaban la puerta así que se perfumo tomo su chaqueta y salió de su cuarto, bajo las escaleras para luego abrir la puerta. Frente a ella yacía yusuke vistiendo con unos pantalones de mezclilla color negro, acompañado de una playera blanca con estampado y por ultimo un saco negro.

-¿crees que es demasiado?-

-para nada, te vez espectacular-

-si tú lo dices- la Hyuga asintió y cerró la puerta de su casa con llave, el pelinegro la guio hacia su carro, un Copo Chevelle del 69 color negro.

-me lo dejo mi viejo antes de que se fuera de viaje, ven sube- le abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

Ya estando en la carretera todo estaba en un completo silencio, uno que para Hinata era muy agradable

-¿no pasaremos por Temari-san y Shikamaru-kun?- paso uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja, mientras lo observaba.

-no, Shikamaru dijo que él y Temari nos verían en la puerta de la entrada.- dio vuelta en la esquina y divisaron el tumulto de gente que había en el lugar deseosa de entrar al establecimiento, el chico aparco su auto en un estacionamiento no muy lejos del local. Ambos caminaron hacia la entrada y tomaron lugar en la fila, hasta que un conocido par se situó enfrente de ellos.

-¡qué hacen aquí! Deberían estar al frente de la fila- exclamo la rubia que llevaba un lindo vestido de tirantes que le llegaba un poco más debajo de la rodilla y tenía una abertura en el muslo.

-vaya pensé que no vendrían- dijo el pelinegro a su lado que vestía camisa y pantalón negros, acompañado de una corbata roja, todo de una forma demasiado relajada.

-¿Por qué llevan esas ropas?- pregunto el joven Urameshi.

-eso es porque antes de venir fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de por aquí- hablo la ojiverde mientras tomaba el brazo de su novio.

-bueno, nos quedaremos hablando toda la noche aquí o vamos a entrar?- el joven de ojos cafés estaba algo impaciente por entrar al local.

-vayamos- la pareja se puso en marcha mientras era seguida por el otro par, la Hyuga observaba con atención a toda la gente que se encontraba ahí, se dio cuenta que la mayoría eran hombres, lo que le provocó un escalofrió no estaba preparada para lidiar con tanto individuo. Al llegar al frente de la fila se toparon con un enorme hombre de cabello naranja, este les impidió el paso y les pidió amablemente los nombres de cada uno para revisar en su lista, al comprobar que todos estábamos en ella se hizo a un lado y nos dejó pasar. Ya estando dentro pudieron observar cómo la gente se movía al compás de la música mientras que otros estaban sentados disfrutando de sus bebidas.

-vengan hemos encontrado un buen lugar en donde sentarnos- grito la rubia para que pudiera ser oída ya que la música estaba en su máximo volumen. Los tres tomaron asiento mientras que el ex-peleonero fue a traer las bebidas. La música sonaba sin cesar mientras que la gente bailaba, Hinata podía sentir el fuerte olor a alcohol, sabía que faltaba poco para que aquel lugar se convirtiera en una caldera hirviente de pasión y lujuria, miro a sus compañeros para encontrarlos susurrándose varias cosas, típico de una pareja. Fue en eso que sus oídos reconocieron la canción que empezó a sonar, _Enjoy the silence _y pareciese que aquel dj sabía lo que hacía, sonrió conmovida mientras observaba a la gente, en eso yusuke llego con las bebidas. A Shikamaru y Temari les entrego un vodka preparado mientras que ella pidió una botella de SKYY cosmo, tenía una consistencia dulce y eso le encantaba, en cambio yusuke que se trajo para si un wiski. Estuvieron conversando durante una hora en la cual no dejaban de ser agobiados por un montón de hombres que deseaban bailar con Hinata, hasta que el de cabello negro y ojos cafés se levantó hecho una furia y los corrió a todos.

-vaya, sigues siendo igual de explosivo que hace un año- ante ellos se encontraba un apuesto joven vestido de traje, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel.

-Koenma!, cuánto tiempo ¿qué te trae por aquí?- se levantó de su asiento para saludar a su sempai.

\- solo viene a tomar unos tragos con unos amigos y da la casualidad de que escuche tus gritos y decidí ver con mis propios ojos si se trataba del mismísimo yusuke Urameshi- sonrió con burla al ver que su amigo tenía la cara roja por la furia contenida.

-me gustaría charlar contigo pero por el momento me encuentro ocupado, así que otro día salgamos a charlar con más calma- antes de retirarse le entrego su tarjeta de presentación y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se perdió entre la multitud; en eso el dj comenzó a bajar el volumen de la música para dirigirle unas palabras al público.

-hey! hay que prenderle fuego a esta velada, así que consigue una pareja para bailar esta Balada. Deja de pensar y únete a la fiesta, que si no lo haces terminaras en la celda.- dijo entre rimas el DJ y al término de la última frase del techo comenzaron a bajar varias celdas cilíndricas. La Hyuga miro asombrada aquellas cosas metálicas en serio serían capaces de meterlos en una jaula.

-Hinata me concedes esta pieza- hablo de forma caballerosa mientras mantenía una sonrisa vacilona en su cara.

-será un placer- ambos fueron a la pista de baile, en eso todas las luces se apagaron para luego dar inicio a una serie de luces de varios colores iluminando todo el lugar. A decir verdad él joven muchacho sabía moverse y con la canción INFINITY todo era lento, hasta llegar al punto en el que sus cuerpos podían hacer fricción por lo cerca que se encontraban. Todo esto pasaba ante la atenta mirada de un hombre de mirada obscura.

._.

._.

._.

Notas de autora: vaya, yo y mi suspenso xD

Bueno ahí tienen la retrospectiva de nuestra Hinata hasta el punto del baile todo sepsi. Perdonen todas las cosas de relleno es que de ver tanto a naruto se me pego esa maña. xD

Bueno como siempre quisiera agradecer a las personas que se toman el tiempo y que son tan pacientes con este fic (que es todo random y que se tarda en actualizar):

**Hinadeitachi**: me alegra que te esté gustando esta historia improvisada, claro que habrá mas capítulos ;)

**Rose101226:** lo se soy muy mala, la maldad corre por mis venas xD lamento tener que dejarte solo con eso pero ya verás que las cosas se arreglaran pronto con este par de tortolos, seee me desaparezco prometo ya no hacerlo tan seguido y actualizar. Gracias por tu apoyo. :D

**hinata uchiha21:** hola, te doy la cordial bienvenida y estoy feliz por saber que sigues este fic raro, es bueno que leas es de ahí donde te nutres para poder escribir sigue haciéndolo , lo sé, lo he hecho sufrir mucho al pobre sasuki pero eso es porque eligió a sakura en vez de Hinata (aún estoy molesta xD) pero está bien hare una oferta de paz con él. Claro…..jejejeje pronto veras a el modo celoso de sasuke ON. Oshe si 7u7 esa pregunta te la contesto por inbox para evitar futuros spoiler, no te preocupes yo también soy una pervert de primera B) gracias por el aposho.

Y por último pero no menos importante **NN-chan:** holiwis, es un privilegio saber que te está gustando este fic y como prueba de ello ya te di este fic largo *a mi parecer O.O* y gracias por tu saludo me llego hasta acá.

Ok mis Tovarish nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Como ya saben comentarios, sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas, todo esto es mediante los reviews.

Itachi Akihiko Fuera! :D


	9. ¿Quien sera esa persona?

Domo! (-W-)/

Eh! Vuelto luego de un largo tiempo… Si lo sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar!

Perdónenme. U.U

Los aliens me secuestran muy seguido xD

Como todos saben Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto! Al igual que ciertos personajes! Esos pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, que por cierto está enfermito! Espero que no sea nada grave y pueda recuperarse pronto. (/-.-)/

Por cierto…este capítulo no es recomendado para gente sensible, no me hago responsable por los sonrojos y caras de wtf que genere, se recomienda discreción! (lo sé, esto podría considerarse spoiler, gomen xP)

Sin más a leer!

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

**Capítulo 9:**

Sasuke estaba hecho una furia, no solo tenía que buscar una pareja para bailar y no quedar encerrado en una jaula, sino que también tenía que soportar ver a la persona que amaba bailando muy, pero muy pegada a un tipo de cabello negro. Camino hacia la pareja dispuesto a separar a la Hyuga de ese bastardo y de paso darle una paliza a este, por tocar lo que era suyo, pero una delicada mano en su brazo se lo impidió. Volteo para poder ver a la dueña de aquella mano encontrándose así con unos deslumbrantes ojos cafés junto con una larga y hermosa cabellera escarlata, esta le sonrió y le hablo; pero debido al ruido no pudo escucharla así que se acercó lo bastante para poder oírla.

-Al parecer tú también te quedaste sin pareja.- el pelinegro simplemente asintió.

\- ¿Qué te parece si bailamos un rato para no tener que terminar dentro de esas prominentes celdas?- le propuso la pelirroja, acepto no teniendo otra opción.

Al momento en el que Sasuke se disponía a bailar con ésa extraña, el Dj cambio de rola; al igual que la otra esta también era lenta pero sin perder aquel melodioso ritmo electro. La verdad era que él no sabía mucho cómo bailar ese tipo de música, casi siempre se la pasaba sentado bebiendo mientras veía como su rubio amigo era golpeado por alguna mujer, debido a las incoherencias que este decía. Al parecer la pelirroja se dio cuenta de este detalle y vio que le sonreía de lado, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle un "solo sígueme" que le pareció escuchar de forma sensual. Este no se inmutó y la chica pelirroja comenzó a mover su cuerpo de forma lenta, ondeando sus caderas y brazos; fue cuando observo que aquella chica llevaba una falda escocés color vino, junto con unas botas que le llegaban cuatro dedos debajo de la rodilla acompañadas de unas mayas, que hacían juego con su playera de manga larga con cuello de tortuga color negro* y su cabello agarrado en una coleta alta. Mentiría si dijera que la pelirroja no era una belleza, pero él amaba a cierta ojiperla; dejo de pensar en aquello cuando sintió que el cuerpo de su acompañante estaba más cerca.

Para no quedar como tonto decidió moverse al compás de aquellas pronunciadas caderas y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo, llego un momento en que estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir como el ambiente había cambiado drásticamente de algo alocado a uno lleno de lujuria, comenzaba a percibir que las manos de la ojicafe le recorrían su formado pecho, sentía un calor abrumador. Sería porque estaba bailando rodeado de gente o por el hecho de sentir las manos y pechos de aquella mujer sobre su persona, optó por la segunda opción. La verdad era que desde que se enamoró perdidamente de Hinata, dejo de tener sexo con cualquier fémina que le resultara atractiva y vaya que esta lo era; siguieron bailando hasta que llegó un momento en el que sus rostros estaban a milímetros de besarse, Pero inmediatamente ambos se separaron.

-¿Quieres tomar un trago? Yo invito.-le dijo al oído cuando las cosas se calmaron y las pistas se volvieron más movidas. Esta gustosa acepto.

-Perdona por lo de hace un rato.- dijo la de ojos cafés avergonzada al estar en la barra tomando un Martini.

-No te preocupes, creo que ambos nos dejamos llevar por el ambiente.- le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Así parece.- escucho decir a la pelirroja, mientras el siguió mirando su vaso como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos de aquí para divertirnos un rato?.- eso sí que no se lo esperaba pero que más daba, porque no darse el lujo de divertirse con aquella chica.

-Me invitas a salir y ni siquiera se tu nombre.- recrimino algo sarcástico el Uchiha.

-No necesitas saberlo, así como yo no necesito saber el tuyo. Demasiada información para dos personas que solo desean divertirse un rato. ¿No te parece?- esa chica le caía bien, este tipo de chicas era difícil de encontrar, por lo general, el hecho de que se acostara con ellas ya era sinónimo de tener una relación con estas, y no era así, solamente era algo pasajero, sin importancia, solo era dejarse llevar y disfrutar, ¿Qué no podían entenderlo? Al parecer esta chica si y era por eso que aceptaría gustoso la oferta que le daba.

-Tienes toda la razón.- alzo su vaso para dar un brindis, la pelirroja capto y choco su bebida con la del Uchiha. Luego de un rato ambos caminaron hacia la puerta del antro, donde se encontraron con Jugo, le dijo que le hiciera el favor de enviar a cierto rubio a su casa, luego saco un par de billetes y se los dio a este, para luego salir de aquel antro con la pelirroja abrazada de su brazo.

Subieron a su camaro y en el camino nadie dijo nada, hasta que llegaron a su departamento, donde la pelirroja tomo asiento en su sofá de cuero negro.

-Linda casa, se nota que eres un as de la limpieza.-

-¿Como lo sabes?- saco dos botellas de vodka preparado del refrigerador y le entrego uno a la chica.

-Porque mi casa está igual de ordenada. – tomo la bebida y le sonrió coqueta.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es esa diversión de la que me hablaste? – provoco a la chica, mientras le daba una sonrisa marca Uchiha.

-¿Quieres jugar en el sofá o en tu recamara? – no le quitaba la mirada de encima en ningún momento, sus movimientos eras suaves pero seguros, todo en ella le demostraba que era una mujer con carácter, además de ser muy atractiva.

-Aquí está bien, no suelo utilizar mi habitación para este tipo de diversión.- le dio un trago a su bebida.

-Debí saberlo, yo también hago lo mismo, de alguna forma apartamos ese lugar para esa persona especial en nuestras vidas. Para, de alguna forma, sentirse como dos jóvenes enamorados que están a punto de hacerlo por primera vez.- hablo de forma profunda la chica, encontró tanta verdad en esas palabras que no pudo evitar quedarse atónito, mirándola, y es que, él nunca tenía relaciones en su habitación porque quería que Hinata fuera la primera. Despabilo esos pensamientos cuando sintió a la ojicafe sobre si, mirándole con ojos brillosos; ¿Cómo era posible que se moviera tan rápido? No lo sabía, solo se concentró en esa mirada lasciva, que probablemente él también tendría. Así que no se hizo esperar y unió sus labios con los de aquella mujer de cabellera de fuego, primero comenzó con una danza lenta y sensual, para luego ser sustituida por un beso arrebatador. El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse caliente y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar, ambos con maestría quitaron la ropa uno del otro, él se encontraba sin playera y casi sin pantalones esa chica tenía unas manos muy habilidosas y se preguntó si solo sería hábil quitando la ropa; sonrió de medio lado, no perdió de vista el escultural cuerpo la pelirroja, que ahora solo llevaba encima una linda lancería de encaje color rojo con negro.

Volvió a acercar sus labios pero esta vez besaron el cuello de la fémina, sus manos recorrieron cada curva y desato aquel cabello rojizo para que esta callera cual catarata, siguió bajando hasta estar en la llanura de aquellos prominentes senos. Desato el bracear y los libero de su prisión, con su diestra lo tomo suavemente, pero un tacto en su miembro le hizo detenerse.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría llevarte toda la diversión?- escucho decir a la ojicafe, al tiempo que una mano agarro su miembro para comenzar a masturbarle, como lo sospecho, las manos de la fémina no solo eran buenas quitando ropa, sino también para dar placer. Su rostro descendió para besar esos pechos y amasarlos, al tiempo que la chida le masturbaba de forma deliciosa; sintió como con ambas manos se lo estrujaban y de vez en cuando pasaba su pulgar por el glande, haciéndole estremecer; si seguía así terminaría por correrse en la mano de la mujer y no deseaba tal cosa.

-Por qué no terminamos de jugar y nos damos lo que ambos necesitamos.- nos sonreímos de medio lado, e inmediatamente nos quitamos la ropa faltante para luego acostarla, pero cuando estaba por penetrarla esta me detuvo.

-¿No crees que se te olvida algo?- en sus dedos había un pequeño paquete cuadrado, me recrimine por haber olvidado algo tan básico, protección.

-Tsk.- solo pudo bufar mientras tomaba el paquete y lo abría, se sentía tan estúpido, como un perro en celo.

-Parece que olvidaste la regla principal en este juego.- escucho el tono burlón con el que lo decía, se puso el condón y se posiciono sobre ella.

-Es la primera vez que sucede.- contesto y para evitar que le contestara la penetro. Ninguno hizo ningún sonido, eran tan orgullosos que no dejarían salir ningún gemido, lo único que se escucharía seria el rechinar del sofá por la ficción de su piel con el cuero. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a mover sus caderas, embistiéndole de forma profunda, sentía las manos de la pelirroja recorrerle la espalda y su pecho, hasta hubo un momento en el que le apretó el trasero. Este también se deleitaba con la suavidad de aquellos pechos y le apretó el trasero tal y como ella lo hizo. Se besaron apasionadamente antes de llegar al clímax. Salió de ella e inmediatamente se quitó aquel pedazo de látex de su hombría, se levantó del sofá y fue a tirar aquella cosa al baño. Fue a su cuarto y tomo una cobija, hacia bastante frio, tenía pensado hacer lo de siempre; pero hoy poseía ganas de salir, ver qué haría aquella chica de cabellera rojiza, no pensó más, al llegar a la sala se encontró con la pelirroja aun acostada boca abajo.

-Pensé que te encontraría ya vestida.- esta solo le miró y se levantó.

-Estaba por hacerlo.- comenzó a vestirse frente a él, sin pudor alguno, como si lo estuviera haciendo en la privacidad de su cuarto.

-Eres una mujer muy rara.- tomo asiento frente a ella, mientras ponía la cobija sobre si y ponía su talón en su rodilla.

-Me lo dicen muy seguido, pero tú también eres raro, ¿Sueles sentarte desnudo frente a una mujer?- la verdad era que no, luego de tener sexo con cualquier chica le pedía que se vistiera y se largara, solo cuando escuchaba que la puerta era azotada sin piedad era cuando se dignaba salir de la recamara. Pero esta vez era diferente, de alguna forma aquella pelirroja le infundía confianza.

-No, esta es la primera vez que sucede.- le afirmó mientras bebía de su vodka que había dejado en la mesa.

-Me siento alagada.- vio cómo se levantaba de su asiento, tomaba su chaqueta y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿Te gustaría jugar de nuevo en otra ocasión?-

-Me encantaría, pero no suelo acostarme con la misma persona dos veces.-

-Tushe.- el también mantenía aquella regla, no había segunda vez para ninguna chica.

-Parece que di en el blanco.- le sonrió.-Pero sabes, te seré sincera no me desagradaría quedar de nueva cuenta, toma.- le lanzo una tarjeta.

-¿y esto?- miro el pedazo de papel, había un numero impreso.

-Es por si quieres una segunda sesión, siéntete afortunado.- la vio caminar hacia la puerta.

-Ten cuidado, las calles son muy peligrosas de noche.- soltó aquello inconscientemente.

-No se preocupe, señor exhibicionista. Ya he llamado a un taxi y me espera afuera. Que tenga una linda noche.- luego de escuchar aquello se cerró la puerta.

Volvió a mirar aquella tarjeta, esa pelirroja era muy divertida, no todos los días te encuentras a una chica como esa. Se levantó del sofá y apago todas las luces. Iría a tomar un baño antes de dormir.

**._.**

**._.**

**._.**

Luego de bailar con Yusuke regresaron a sus lugares donde no había rastro de la pareja, esto no sorprendió a ninguno de los dos así que simplemente se sentaron, tomo su skyy y le dio un sorbo. Miro a toda la multitud que bailaba de forma lenta, podía jurar a ver visto a alguien conocido pero aun no sabía quién era exactamente, tenía la sensación de que pronto lo descubriría. Una linda chica de cabello castaño se puso frente a ellos, principalmente frente a Yusuke.

-¿keiko que haces aquí?- preguntaba el chico mientras se levantaba de su asiento para saludarla.

-¿Crees que eres el único que sale a divertirse?- este solo se sonrojo apartando la mirada.

-Ven, vamos a bailar.- le tomo de la mano para llevarlo a la pista de baile.

-No puedo, debo de cuidar de…-

-Vamos Yusuke-kun acompaña a keiko-san, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí.- la chica sonrió contenta, se dio cuenta de que la chica de cabello castaño gustaba de su problemático amigo, eso la ponía feliz. Observo como el pelinegro suspiraba derrotado y se dejó llevar a la pista de baile por la joven castaña, no sin antes decirle que no tardaría y que regresaría pronto.

Le dio un enorme trago a su cuarto skyy de la noche, sentía como el alcohol comenzaba a recorrer su sistema y un calor aglomerarse en sus mejillas; fue cuando repentinamente llego Temari, sentándose frente a ella.

-Hina… ¿adivina quién está en el bar?- dijo algo agitada la rubia.

-No tengo idea, ¿Dónde está shikamaru-kun?-

-Fue a la barra a traer más bebidas, en cuanto a lo que decía. En verdad quieres saberlo, la verdad ni se por qué te lo comente.- escucho alegar a su mejor amiga, dejo la botella de alcohol y la miro.

-¿a quién viste?- pregunto algo curiosa.

-Vio al Uchiha…- volteo a ver al dueño de la voz, Shikamaru se acercaba a ellas con un par de bebidas en las manos, quedo impactada ante lo dicho. No podía creerlo Sasuke no era del tipo de personas que le gustaran los lugares con mucha gente, pero lo entendió todo al ver cierta cabellera rubia detrás del Nara.

-Hola! ¿Cómo han estado ttebayo?-

-Vaya, miren quien está aquí, el chico ramen.- comento algo burlesca su amiga.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¡Hinata-chan, Tú también estas aquí! ¡Vaya sorpresa!- vio como el rubio se rascaba la nuca nervioso.

-Oye chico ramen, no evadas la pregunta que te acaban de hacer.- la verdad es que estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de su amiga.

-Bueno, verán este local es de mi padrino y como acaba de inaugurarse quería felicitarle, pero de alguna forma termine arrastrando a Sasuke a este lugar.- confeso el Uzumaki.

-Tsk…que problemático se ha vuelto esto.- susurro Shikamaru dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con él.- no le importaba si el Uchiha aun estuviera molesto con ella, por lo de kinoe. Quería enmendar las cosas.

\- Etto…Veras Hinata-chan, es difícil de explicar ttebayo.- se rasco la mejilla nervioso.

-¡Responde de una buena vez Uzumaki!- le sentencio molesta Temari.

-wooooaaaa…..Shikamaru, tu novia me da miedo ttebayo.- el pelinegro del grupo simplemente dio un suspiro y comento un simple "eso es lo que todos dicen".

-¿Y Bien?, vas a contestar o te quedaras mirándome toda la noche.-

-Veras, Hinata-chan….el teme…el…bueno…Shikamaru, ayúdame ttebayo.- lloriqueo el rubio mirando al Nara.

-Tsk…que problemático. Hace rato vi a Sasuke en la barra, le oí comentar algo sobre largarse del bar, no sé si aún no se ha ido o sigue embriagándose.- la pelinegra se levantó de su asiento para adentrarse entre la multitud, recibió varios empujones. Pero no le importo, no fue hasta que llego a la entrada, estaba por darse vuelta, pero vislumbro a cierto pelinegro; llevaba puesto una elegante playera donde las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos y tenía una abertura a la altura de la clavícula, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos botines negros. Estaba muy guapo, pero algo le llamo demasiado la atención y eso era cierta pelirroja, que estaba alado de Sasuke. La hyuga se preguntó si era una más de las acosadoras del moreno, pero esa teoría fue borrada de inmediato al ver cómo le sonreía de lado y le daba su brazo, como si tratara de escoltarla a la salida. Y así vio como ambos salían del local.

Se quedó inmóvil por un momento analizando las cosas, sintiendo un montón de emociones nuevas, enojo, tristeza, frustración y confusión. Pero de todas las que más sentía eran furia y enojo, como era posible que Sasuke se fuera así sin más con esa pelirroja con cuerpo de infarto; Sin más dio media vuelta y camino hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos esperándola.

-Y bien, ¿tuviste suerte?- se sentó de golpe a lado de Naruto.

-Para nada. Acaba de irse y no lo ha hecho solo.- sentencio molesta, sintió a Naruto temblar.

-¿Cómo que no lo ha hecho solo?- la rubia dejo de tomar para encararle molesta, tal y como se encontraba ella.

-Lo vi salir con una chica de cabello rojo.- tomo una cerveza.

-¡Que! Ese bastardo no tiene vergüenza, Apuesto a que tú sabes algo de esto, chico ramen.- el rubio casi se atraganta con la cerveza.

-Yo no sé nada ttebayo.- se limpió la cerveza de la boca.

-Venga, habla a hora o te juro que no tendrás descendencia.- miro como su amiga se tronaba los dedos mientras miraba al rubio.

-Te juro por toda mi descendencia, que no sé quién es la hermosa pelirroja con la que Sasuke se fue ttebayo.- hablo rápidamente Naruto, con sus manos sobre su rostro temiendo que fuera golpeado en cualquier momento y lo entendía, Temari en cualquier momento podría romperle la cara.

Se sentía molesta y frustrada, como era posible que Sasuke se fuera con otra mujer a quien sabe dónde, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al momento en el que cierto pelinegro llego a la mesa.

-jajaja….perdonen me entretuve, ¿me perdí de algo?- tomo asiento frente a mí.

-No mucho.- respondió el Nara mientras que Yusuke veía a Naruto.

-¿Y este rarito quién es?-

-¿a quién le llamas "rarito" busu*? –

-¿Cómo me llamaste baka?-

-Lo que oíste, busu de pacotilla.- ambos se miraron con odio.

-Yusuke-kun él es Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun él es Yusuke-kun- los presento a ambos tratando de esconder su enojo.

Ambos solo se miran sin decir una palabra más, todos comenzaron a hablar amenamente y riendo de las cosas que se soltaban Naruto y Yusuke, mientras que ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos; Preguntándose si de alguna manera debió haber corrido hacia Sasuke para evitar que se fuera. No quiso pensar más en el tema y presto atención a las conversaciones que sus amigos mantenían, luego de un rato decidieron retirarse del lugar. La pareja se fue por su lado, mientras que Naruto fue interceptado por el guardia de seguridad, Yusuke se ofreció a llevar la a su casa. Ya estando frente a su casa, bajo del coche.

-Espero que te la hayas pasado bien el día de hoy.-

-La verdad fue muy divertido pasar el día contigo Yusuke-kun.- le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hinata…. Muchas gracias por brindarme tu amistad.- el joven le tomo de la mano.

-No tienes que agradecerme por tal cosa Yusuke-kun, además hoy pude apreciar que no somos tus únicos amigos.- le comento refiriéndose a Keiko.

-Si…jeje, ella es una amiga de la secundaria. La única que me trato como si fuera un chico normal.- le escuche decir mirando a las estrellas.

-Te gusta, ¿no es así?- afirme y luego vi como este se sonrojaba, de la misma forma en que lo haría yo.

-Que…te hace pensar semejante cosa.-

-Tal vez sea la forma en la que hablas de ella o simple intuición femenina.-

-Tsk.- este seguía avergonzado, creo que di en el blanco.

-Ya es hora de que entre a mi casa ya es muy tarde.- el joven no dijo más y se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo, sin más entro a su casa y fue directo a su habitación donde se preparó para dormir.

En toda su corta vida jamás se había sentido tan confundida, tantos sentimientos encontrados la alteraban, se recriminaba mentalmente el no haber ido tras el Uchiha e impedir que se fuera con aquella chica a hacer quien sabe qué. Se acostó en la cama ya con su pijama puesta, sin duda había sido un día bastante agotador, así que sin perder tiempo cerró los ojos y callo en brazos de Morfeo.

**Notas de autora**: que tal! Ahora le toca sufrir a Hinata xD

Sé que muchos odiaran a sasuki (y a mi también ._. ) por haberse acostado con alguien que no era Hinata! Pero entiéndanlo estaba frustrado, en abstinencia, necesitaba desahogarse! el también tiene necesidades xD

Bien chicos! Adivinen quien es esta sensual pelirroja? Si lo descubren y el primero que me lo diga mediante un review, podrá pedirme lo que sea! Ya sea…. ponerle algo al fic, hacerles un fic, un cap doble, un dibujo…. Lo que sea! :D

¡Que los juegos comiencen! Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado xD ….. ok no ._. (bien juegos del hambre xD , mas bien esto seria el adivina quien ¿? xD)

Hago esto por el hecho de que me tarde mucho en actualizar! Ya no lo hare muy seguido!

*:No soy muy buena explicando la ropa. Espero que hayan entendido como esta vestida, para más información pueden mandarme un inbox.

*2: así se les dice a las personas muy feas xD

Como siempre, quisiera agradecer a ciertas personitas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review y siguen ayudando esta historia espontanea. También a todo aquellos que me siguen y me ponen en favoritos.

**Rose101226**: perdóname siempre te fallo con lo de actualizar pronto! u.u también sobre el reencuentro. Espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado :D gracias por el apoyo.

**hinata uchiha21**: jejejeje sip Uchiha celoso ON, lástima que fue interceptado por alguien. En todo caso gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap.

**Minato Namikaze Uchiha**: Minato-san, gracias por el apoyo y aquí te dejo a esta Hinata celosa xD. Lamento lo del lemon… bueno no lo lamento. xP Nos estamos leyendo ;D

**Andrea Kfp Kurama:** me alegra que te haya gustado esta historia! Tal vez no haya pelea….no se, ya veré xD gracias por el apoyo que me has dado! Por cierto… luego me paso por tu fic xD

**Sabastu:** jejeje veo que a lo largo de la historia te emocionaste y eso me puso muy feliz QuQ. Siempre quise poner a Hinata algo ruda y segura de si misma, creo que lo he logrado , además veo que te gusta yu yu hakusho… chócala (-v-)/. Esto es como un Crossover xD. Por cierto muchas gracias por los tips que me diste, me fueron de mucha ayuda, te lo agradezco y sobre los detallitos ya los arregle. Creo que tú sabes quién es esta pelirroja…. e.e jejejejejeje quiero saber tu opinión sobre como la plantee, es la primera vez que lo hago. Bueno nos estamos leyendo. Soy tu fan 0v0/

Ok mis Tovarish nos vemos en la próxima actualización.

Como ya saben comentarios, sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas, todo esto es mediante los reviews, y lo mejor de todo es que no cuesta nada es gratis! :D

sin mas!

Itachi Akihiko Fuera! :D


End file.
